Heroic Love (Avenger x Reader one-shots)
by Chimu.Darling.Mehta
Summary: Love is weird. There is really no way to describe it. Its a connection you could hold with anyone, but only someone. Its a comfort to encourage and a blade to destroy. It can be with a super soldier, a god of mischief, a teenage boy with spider DNA, or even a former assassin. But wherever love leads you, an eventful life is sure to follow. (requests are open)
1. Loki's Sister

**Loki's Sister**

 **Pairing: Loki and Sister!reader**

The library. That's where he would rather be currently. Not at some, rowdy party bursting with drunkards. But then again it was his father's birthday, and as a prince of Asgard, he was expected to be present at the royal celebration.

The raven-haired prince cast a shallow glance at the mead table where his merry brother seemed to be busy with an assortment of women. Thor had always been the party animal of the two boys. Loki was always more reserved and quiet, preferring the company of books rather than that of people. The younger prince sighed and returned his gaze to the floor.

He was currently standing on the left side of his Father's throne, not paying attention to the conversation His father, Odin, was holding with two noble looking gentlemen. To his left he caught sight of his mother, Frigga, laughing and chatting with three other women. She looked beautiful in her golden robe with a sapphire and ruby trim. Loki smiled fondly at her before resuming his staring contest with the marble floors.

There his thoughts began to wander of all that had happened the last few weeks. So many things had occurred it caused Loki's head to spin slightly. Thor had been banished for foolishness but had returned when found "worthy" as his Father called him. Odin had suffered a fatal heart attack but, as it seemed, was on the mend. The Bifrost had been destroyed by Thor to save the disheveling race of Frost Giants.

Loki sighed as he remembered his own treachery, how he placed his father in danger just to earn a name for himself. How he had allowed Asgard's worst enemies into the kingdom in order to keep his brother off the throne. How he had sent the destroyer to kill his brother and his friends. These memories of guilt swirled inside his head, and though his family had forgiven him, he knew Asgard never will.

Despite all these groundbreaking affairs, nothing shook him as much as the discovery of his race. His father had told him, right before his heart attack, that he, Loki Odinson, was not of Asgard at all but instead a foul frost giant from Jotenheim. Even now, the revelation of his heritage shocked Loki. He could never grasp that he was the son of Laufey, the very Frost giant King that was in his dungeons this very moment. Loki shook his head as if it would dislodge all the memories and the cold truth from his reality but, alas, memory is both a gift and a curse; one that can never be erased.

This startling revelation only gave Asgard another reason to both fear and hate Loki. However, his parents had strictly advised the kingdom against any attitude of hostility towards their younger son. It was humiliating, to have his parents guard him from bullies as if he were a child, but he was grateful to having been accepted and ever so loved by them, despite his differences.

Loki was jolted out of his thought by the booming voice of his father.

"Bring forth the prisoners!" Odin ordered, "The time that Asgard has so fervently desired has arrived!"

And so it had. The time of the execution of Laufey and his comrades. Men and women jostled each other in a rush to leave the great hall and flood into the courtyard for the best seats. It made Loki sick to his stomach to think that one could rejoice at the death of another. Nevertheless, he trailed his father and mother as they made their way to the courtyard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once there, he could see Laufey and his five companions standing before the large guillotines about to be decapitated. The executioners dragged a filthy looking frost giant toward the blade and placed him under it. The beast continued to snarl and wriggle until the blade fell and he was left completely still. The crowd roared as his head rolled onto the ground leaving a trail of dark purple blood. Loki winced as the process was repeated for three more frost giants.

Finally, all that was left was Laufey and a small frame cowering behind him. The poor thing was dragged toward the guillotine. Only when the guards dragged the frost giant from behind Laufey could Loki see that it was a young girl. She had long raven black hair and piercing blue eyes much like his own. She looked about his age and was slightly shorter than him. He looked upon her with pity. She was obviously terrified as she kept screaming in a tongue he could not decipher. She looked up at Loki her eyes fearful then angry then fearful once more. He could practically hear her pleading to him to save her. He felt a heavy cloud settle in his chest for she was bound to die.

Seeing his resolution, she left his eyes and returned them to Laufey. What she did then made Loki's heart stop. She screamed a single word.

"Father!"

Loki could feel thoughts swarming his mind as she continued screaming as she was dragged toward her death. Father? Laufey was that girl's father? But that would mean she was his… dear god could it be true?

The young frost giant screamed once more "Father please save me!"

Laufey looked at her as an evil grin spread along his features. He would not save her. He would let her die. Loki was not sure what force came over him, but he would not fight it. He suddenly felt an overwhelming deluge of emotion surge through his veins. He would not let her die.

At the top of his lungs he yelled "Stop!"

Time seemed to freeze as Loki jumped from the royal stands towards the executioner. He could hear his mother calling him back and the crowd's exclaims of surprise. He, however, did not stop. He ran up to the girl who was now looking at him in fear, but in her eyes shown a tiny glimmer of hope. When he reached the executioner, he found himself at a loss for words. He was unsure of what to say or do. How could he have been such a fool? He stood there awkward and speechless until his brother came to his rescue.

"Brother what is this madness?!"

Okay, not exactly a rescue.

Loki turned to face him. "She is the daughter of Laufey" Loki said his voice quivering.

"So?" said Thor "All the more reason for her to be killed!"

"No!" yelled Loki, furious at his brother's ignorance, "She is... m-my… sister" Loki finished.

Thor's eyes widened as the pieces clicked. By this time, Frigga and Odin had caught up to their sons. Frigga gazed upon the young frost giant, pity and motherly sorrow in her eyes. Odin, however, clenched his jaw. Loki could see anger in his eyes.

"Please" said Loki, unsure why he felt such a sudden affection for a complete stranger, "spare her life."

Odin's face relaxed Loki saw love in his eyes but also uncertainty. The king shifted his gaze to the young frost giant. She looked up at him for a split second but quickly lowered her eyes, staring at her shackles. In that quick glance, Odin saw her innocence and vulnerability; the same look he saw all those years in a temple in Jotenheim in the eyes of a small baby. Odin returned his gaze to Loki who stared back at him, imploring silently. Finally, Odin cleared his throat, getting the attention of the confused crowd.

"The execution is over! Return home!" Upon hearing the disheveled groans of disappointment from his subjects Odin added "but return this evening for a grand birthday feast!" Cheers erupted, and the crowd quickly started to disperse.

Odin turned to a guard "give her a bath and some proper clothes then bring her to me in the throne room. And you!" he said pointing to another guard "Make sure you return Laufey to his cell"

Loki bent over to help the girl up. She looked at him with confusion. Loki stared back. He studied her features and only now he realized how similar they were to his own. She looked as if she was about to ask something but before she could open her mouth she was hurried out of the courtyard by the guard.

Loki stared after her, hardly believing that fate had brought to him a true blood sibling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He twirled his thumbs anxiously as he stood by his mother's side. It had been an hour since the affairs in the courtyard. Loki had tried earlier to visit the frost giant in her quarters but the guard had not let him in, saying it was "too much of a risk." Loki doubted that the young girl could have done anything to hurt him, nevertheless he did not press the matter.

Now, he and his family (excluding Thor, who was off god knows where) were waiting in the throne room to meet and question their unexpected guest or as it seemed, family member.

Loki remembered her fearful blue eyes from the courtyard as she was dragged to her seemingly inevitable death. He wondered if that would have been his fate if Odin had not picked him up that day. Loki turned his thoughts to the frost giant. Guards had tortured and interrogated Laufey and had found that she was indeed his daughter, the second of two twins. _Twins!_ Loki thought incredulously. Not only a sister, but a twin sister at that! It was almost impossible to believe. Sure, Thor was an… adequate brother, one that he loved well enough, but he was a sibling by acceptance. Now, Loki had the privilege of having a sibling by blood and heritage, one so close that even from the beginning they were together in the womb.

This once unknown connection to the young girl stirred within Loki a swell of love and determination. He indeed believed that he must be the protector of his beloved sister, her sturdy rock, her pillar to lean on. And it was these thoughts that stirred up his insecurities. Would he be able to do these things for her? Would he be able to hold her trust? Will she put her trust in him despite all his treachery and trickery?

Will he be ready?

As if on cue, the doors of the hall swung open and in walked the girl he had been pondering about for the past hour. She still looked weak and, despite her blue skin, pale. But her hair had been brushed, her face had been washed, and her clothes had been changed. She now wore a simple dress, dark green silk with a high waistband. The sleeves were long and the skirt brushed past her ankles. Though the dress was rather plain, Loki had to admit that she looked stunning in it. Her wavy raven-hair hung loose and dangled past her hips. She still wore her shackles.

The guards pushed and pulled her roughly towards the throne. Loki clenched his jaws and fist, willing himself not to rage at them for treating her like a criminal. Upon reaching the foot of the stairs leading to the throne she was roughly forced to her knees. She lowered her head not meeting anyone's gaze.

Odin stood and slowly began descending the stairs. Loki could see her shaking as she waited. Once Odin reached her, he bent over to meet her eye. She would not look at him. He gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her eyes to meet his. What he saw hurt his heart. Here were eyes that were red from crying. He could see her carrying a flood of emotions; sorrow, fear, anger, hate, regret, guilt.

Suddenly she felt herself begin to change. Loki gasped slightly as the girl began to transform. Her blue skin blended into a peachy pale. Her features became smaller and her frame became even thinner. Within seconds, Odin's touch had transformed her into a human shape. Odin smiled fondly and gently let go of her chin. He took each of her hands in his and helped her stand. Doing so she caught sight of her now peach colored hands. Loki half expected her to recoil in fear and the other half attack in anger, but instead she stared her hands neither fearful nor furious, but rather intrigued.

"What is your name child" Odin finally spoke.

She looked up slowly and answered quietly "(Y/N), daughter of Laufey."

"Do you have a mother (Y/N)?" Odin asked.

"If I did, I no longer know her." (Y/N) answered.

"And what of a brother?" Odin pressed gently.

At this Y/N paused, an unknown emotion clouding her eyes. "Some say I had one at one point. He looked just like me, eyes, hair, and everything. But he disappeared soon after the fall of Jotenheim." Her voice was emotion-less but Loki felt his heart stop. There was no doubt now. He started forward, but his mother held him back.

"Why would Laufey bring you into Asgard?" boomed one of the guards pointing his spear at her, startling Loki. Odin looked at him with annoyance but (Y/N) barely flinched as she faced him.

"My father wanted his best warriors to join him on the mission to overthrow Asgard" she said, her face and voice darkening.

"And do you still follow that mission?" questioned Frigga.

(Y/N) immediately softened when she faced the queen "No ma'am, I never did."

Loki looked up surprised. What did that mean?

"I was supposed to kill the guards in the king's chambers" she explained, as if sensing his confusion "But I could not, for it is wrong to attack the Allfather; and for that, my father has not forgiven me." "

You- you betrayed your father?" Loki asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

For the first time, (Y/N) looked into his eyes and guiltily added "and my people."

Loki wanted to tell her how he could relate. He wanted to tell her that he too betrayed those he loved trying to what he thought was best and, in the end, placed them all in danger.

"Never mind your father or your people" Odin interrupted. "You are one of us now" he motioned Loki to come forward.

The god of mischief obliged and stood by his father's side. "This is the boy you heard rumors of. This is Loki Odinson" Odin paused...

"Your twin brother."

(Y/N) stared as if Loki had sprouted horns, her mind not fathoming the words spoken to her. She remained speechless not daring to believe the obscure truth Odin presented.

"Many years ago" Odin continued "In a temple in Jotenheim, I found a baby boy left to die. He was an innocent child, born of the blood of a monster. I could not leave him" as Odin spoke his hand went up to Loki's shoulder. Loki could see an inner war was being waged within the young girl before him as she tried to grasp the newly bestowed information.

"Well" she finally stated uncertainly "That explains why we look so similar" she smirked slightly earning a grin from Loki and a full-bellied laugh from Odin. Loki wanted to walk up to her, tell her he was there for her, hold her in his arms and be the brother for her that he never was. But as usual, Thor interrupted the moment by bursting through the door a large smile on his face.

"They are here!" he announced. "the people of Asgard have returned for Your birthday feast father!" Odin sighed and quickly turned to the guards. "Undo her shackles" he commanded. "But sire-" "Obey your king! Take off her shackles now!" obediently but resentfully the guard undid (Y/N)'s shackles. Gratefully (Y/N) rubbed her sore wrists.

It was a matter of seconds before people began to enter. Odin ordered (Y/N) to stand by Loki near the stairs while Frigga and himself engaged with the guests. The two twins stood side by side: not touching, not talking, not moving, and Loki could swear he was not breathing. Tension sat like a corpulent cloud over and between the two. The music blared. The dancers swayed. The party continued. Loki decided to finally say something.

"Are you enjoying the party?" They both said at the same time.

At first they stared, but then began to chuckle slightly. Loki tried again "Do you like parties?"

"Not really" she answered "I would much rather be in a garden or a library."

Loki stared in disbelief. "Me too!" he exclaimed a little frightened of how much they had in common.

"Well, then what are we standing here for?" challenged the girl "Come on! You must have library somewhere in this giant palace."

Loki smirked. "Indeed, we do" he said offering his arm for her to take.

She merely stared at his extended limb, befuddled.

"Oh, you take it" he offered, seeing her confusion. "Why would I take your arm when I have two of my own?" she countered.

Loki laughed and took back his arm. "Alright then, we'll just walk. Follow me." Together they strolled the maze of hallways towards the library all the while chatting of the most random of concepts; their mutual dislike for parties, their mutual love for mischief, or whether chocolate or carmel was a better substance to eat with strawberries. By the time they had reached the library, Loki was laughing as (Y/N) described the prank she had played on her father when he was having a party with the Jotenheim officials.

She and her friends faked an attack by dressing up as bandits. "They were all so frightened!" she exclaimed laughing "they all ran to the cellars to find their weapons but before they could get out we locked the door! Then we ran upstairs and ate and drank our fill. Father was furious, but we were all to drunk to care!"

Loki laughed as he opened the doors to the library. It was empty just as he expected. "So what books do you like to read?" he asked ushering her in.

"Umm… anything really, but books of wizards, dragons, and anything magical are my favorite!" Loki handed her the first book in the series he was currently in.

"Here" he said, "you might like this." Taking it, she opened the cover to the first page and started reading.

"Hang on" interrupted Loki, smiling at her eagerness "don't you want to sit down and find a place to read?"

"Oh! Um, y-yes that would be lovely" she thought for a second. "What's your favorite place to read?" she asked.

He smiled as he silently led her to the back of the library. Here he opened two small glass doors. (Y/N) gasped as a balcony overlooking an awestriking view appeared on the other side of the door. A blanket of stars stretched out above, farther than the keenest of eyes could see. She could see the rainbow bridge reflecting the stars, making it look like a ribbon of diamonds. Down below she could see the crystal water, each wave more clear and beautiful than the first. The air carried a gentle and cool breeze and the music of the party could still be faintly heard.

"If you were to take everything beautiful in the remaining eight realms and compile them together, it would not even begin to challenge this view" (Y/N) breathed. Her hands were on the balcony rail. Loki gently placed his own over hers. She looked surprised but did not move.

"Even before I found I was of Frost giant blood" Loki told her "I have always felt different. I was accepted, sure, but I was different. Never once did I find someone like me." He sighed remembering his year of loneliness. "But now" he said twirling her around making her laugh "Fate has granted me a twin sister" and he added quietly "One I intend not to lose."

"You a very right my dear brother" she said mocking his stature and accent "Let us continue to be melodramatic to the end of ages!" she ended in a mocking flourish.

He laughed grabbing her arms to stop her from moving. "I'm serious though" he said. "I want to be the brother you never had, I want to be able to support you and help you. I want you to trust me." She smiled widely and threw her arms around his neck. Loki was startled and stumbled a little bit, "that makes both of us then" she whispered into his hair. Loki felt love for his new sibling swell and flood all the cavities of his chest.

He encircled his arms around her waist and returned the heart-felt embrace.

She pulled back smiling and saying, "I have a feeling that we will not only be good siblings but also wonderful friends"

And so they would be, for unbeknownst to them, fate had woven a path of love and friendship for the two siblings, one that would never be broken.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Sup readers! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you liked it, Yay! If you hated it, Yay! If you have any opinion whatsoever about it, Yay!**

 **I will also be taking requests. The only rules are that it has to be in the marvel universe, it has to be an Avengerxreader, and it has to be relatively rated k.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! xoxo**


	2. The Princess and the Spider

**The Princess and the… Spider?**

 **Pairing: Peter Parker/SpidermanxReader**

You tiredly slammed your locker shut. "Another six hours of my life wasted on random knowledge" you sighed, and so it had been. You didn't see the point of school. I mean, when were you going to use Quadratic equations in real life?

You slung your backpack over your shoulder and placed your headphones in your ear, as you strolled towards your home. Rain clouds started to form but you didn't quicken your pace. What was a little water anyway? You stuffed your hands into your hoodie's pockets and continued to hum with the catchy song blaring in your ears.

 _"_ _This is nice"_ you sighed _"Jut me, myself, and-"_ Your blissful thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Hey, princess wait up!"

You groaned at the nickname, one you had come to both hate and love… mostly hate.

"I told you to stop calling me that" you whined taking one ear bud out. "Yeah, I know" said Peter jogging up next to you "I'm not listening though." You slapped his arm lightly as he laughed.

Peter was one of your closest friends and your crush, though you would never tell him. I mean what's not to like about him? He was funny, amazingly smart, and kind of… cute.

"You should probably stop staring and start walking, unless you want to be stranded in the rain" Peter said smirking.

"Shut up spider" you countered rolling your eyes, as you continued walking.

'Spider' was the nickname you had given Peter after discovering him tampering with a sticky spider-web substance. You weren't sure exactly what he was using it for, but it had been funny nonetheless to see him wrapped and tangled up in sticky webs. It had taken the two of you an hour to get him out of it.

"So, are you going to Liz's party?" Peter interrupted your thoughts. You sighed.

"Umm, I'm not sure," you said hesitantly not meeting his eye.

Peter held a hardcore crush on Liz, and the whole school knew it. It kind of hurt sometimes when you saw him looking at her the way you wished he looked at you. But you were never a girl to wallow in self-pity. Instead you brushed it off and kept your feelings to yourself.

"You should come!" Peter said, interrupting your thoughts yet again. "Plus" he added uncertainly I-I'm bringing Spiderman" he finished quietly. Your eyes widened instantly.

"Spiderman?!" you nearly shrieked " _The_ Spiderman?! How on earth do you know Spiderman?"

"W-well…" stammered Peter a little uncomfortably "He's, uh, he's a good friend of mine, ya know? With the Stark internship and all…" he trailed off but your mind was racing. You had met Spiderman only once before. And not just 'met' like seen from a far away distance. No, you actually met him.

You remember that day so vividly, after all, one does not so simply forget an encounter with a superhero. It was late summer, right after the first day of school. Flash had just pulled a prank on you in front of the whole school and you were now drenched in lunch pudding and ranch, fresh tears in your eyes. You stumbled into your porch in your tattered state only to find you had lost your house-key. You let out a whimper of disbelief. First school starts, then pranks, and now this? In anger you punched your door, rattled the knob, and collapsed in the stairs crying. That was when he came; Spiderman. Your hero.

"Woah, are you okay?" he had asked rushing over to you, attempting to fruitlessly brush the disgusting lunch contents off your clothes. You had been so shocked that _The Spiderman_ was right in front of you, _touching you,_ that you had not moved but merely stared. He chuckled at your shock and asked you why you were crying. Then you told him everything that had happened, the crappy day at school, the cruel prank by Flash, and now your set of lost keys. Then, the famed hero did something you would never forget. He got down on his hands and knees and started looking for your keys! You could barely believe it. A superhero, was crawling along your porch in an attempt to find you keys!

"Aha!" he yelled triumphant at the foot of the porch steps. He held up your silver key chain. You laughed and clapped your hands at his heroic feat. He handed you the keys. "Thank you, Spiderman" you said leaning in for a hug but then remembering your soggy state. "I would hug you" you said apologetically "But I'm afraid it would seem more consequential than grateful" He laughed "Yeah, maybe next time princess" he blew you a kiss (causing you to blush) and swung off your porch and out of sight. You sighed dreamily as you recalled the memory.

Peter noticed this and smirked. "Someone's thinking about a boy" he teased in a singsong voice.

"Shut up Spider" you scowled shoving him.

He laughed, "So who's the lucky guy?" Peter pressed.

You sighed, "Well, if you must know, I was thinking about Spiderman."

Peter stiffened "O-oh, cool, um, what were you thinking about?"

You looked at him dumbly "Spiderman"

"What about Spiderman" he said exasperated.

You snickered at his annoyance. "Well, last summer he helped me find my keys."

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" said Peter "you looked so funny with that pudding in your hair!"

You stopped and turned to Peter surprised "Wait how did you know it was the day I got pranked?" you asked confused.

"O-oh, ya know, like-, um, well…" rambled Peter becoming flustered. "Spiderman told me" he finished.

"Oh" you said semi-satisfied with that answer "He said I looked funny?" you asked slightly hurt.

"And beautiful" Peter added quickly "he wanted to tell you that he loved your eyes and your laugh, and that you were the prettiest girl he had ever seen covered in ranch and pudding" said Peter blushing.

You smacked him, "Stop lying!" Spiderman would never have said that about you…right?

"I'm serious! He said all of those things" said Peter catching your arms to keep you from smacking him. He looked you straight in the eye, "He meant them too."

You shook your head, not believing him. "Well," you smirked "I guess I'll ask him at the party tonight." Just then rain began to pour down. Peter laughed and he held his jacket over the both of you, as you both ran to your neighborhood. Upon reaching his apartment building, you stopped.

"I can walk you home if you want!" Peter yelled over the pouring rain.

"No, its cool!" you yelled back. "I'll be alright on my own! See ya Spider!" and before he could respond you dashed off towards your home. You had been sprinting in the rain for a couple of minutes when you sensed something swing over your head.

You looked up and caught sight of an unmistakable red blur. "Spiderman!" you yelled hardly believing it.

"Hey princess!" he answered landing in front of you. You smirked at the familiar nickname. You could never escape it could you?

"What are you doing out in the pouring rain?" you asked him, well, more like yelled since you could not be heard otherwise.

"I'm making sure all princesses get to their homes safely!" he answered. With that he pulled you to him by your waist and, before you could protest, swung you up into the air. You let out a little squeal in surprise, but soon your shock turned to glee. Spiderman swung you from building to building and within moments you were in front of your home. He placed you gently on your porch.

"Whew!" you exclaimed feeling the solid ground beneath your feet "That was amazing!"

"We should do it again sometime" he answered. You looked at him a smile spreading over your features. You remembered what Peter had told you. You wondered if the hero had really thought those things about you. "Funny, I was just talking about you to my friend Peter" you tell the hero.

"Oh y-yeah Peter!" he stammered with a familiar awkwardness "I know him, you know with the stark internship and all…cool kid right?"

"Yeah" you answered biting your lip nervously "way cool"

"do you like him?" inquired Spiderman. You looked at him startled before sheepishly looking at the floor

"Maybe, but he likes someone else"

You felt a gloved hand grab your chin "I'm sure he likes you back" Spiderman told you "I mean what's there not to like about you?" he added placing a small kiss on your cheek. You could feel soft, full lips pressing against your cheek on the other side of the mask. You willed yourself not to blush but failed miserably.

"Well, um, s-see you at the party" You said awkwardly.

Spiderman chuckled "Yeah, bye princess!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

You straightened your leather jacket as you looked yourself down in the mirror for the millionth time. You had gone for a casual look for Liz's party. You wore your favorite white tee-shirt with the words "Stop trying to read my shirt!" printed in big black letters. You wore dark blue skinny jeans with white converse. Over it all you had a slick black leather jacket. Your hair was up in a high ponytail and you wore dangly (but not _super_ dangly) blue earrings.

Satisfied with your appearance you headed for the door, grabbed your keys, and placed your earphones in your ears. It was a short walk to Liz's house. Even before you turned onto her the street you could hear music blaring. The party was just as you expected; loud, and crazy.

Flash had taken over the living room, dancing and shrieking lyrics with no shame. Many other familiar faces were scattered throughout the chaos… including Peter's. He caught sight of you and smiled. You smiled back and started to walk towards him, until you saw who he was talking to.

Liz.

Peter was smiling at her with that dork smile. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he stood ever so close to her. He seemed to be deep in conversation. You felt a sick feeling in your stomach.

You didn't want to be here.

Quietly, you escaped out the front door, careful not to attract any attention to yourself. You shoved your earbuds back into your ears as you strolled down the driveway.

"Hey Peter! Where's your friend Spider man!" you heard an aggravating voice call from inside, probably Flash.

"O-oh yeah, he's, uh, he's on his way" you heard Peter respond.

Immediately, you looked at the rooftop hoping to catch sight of your favorite red and blue superhero.

Nothing.

You sighed and sat down on the side walk curb. You heard footsteps behind you scurry out the door of the house and abruptly pause. You winced as you heard a familiar voice.

"Princess, you okay?" Peter asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"Yeah" you lied, not turning around.

You heard him approach and within a few seconds he had planted himself next to you on the curb.

"What's the matter?" he pressed gently. You kept your gaze on the cement below. You couldn't tell him. You couldn't tell him that you liked, heck probably even loved him. You couldn't tell him that you hated that he had a crush on someone else. You couldn't tell him that you thought of him as more than a friend.

You just couldn't.

"Nothing spider" you stated smiling, pushing him playfully. He didn't seem convinced. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Wait here" he told you standing up "I'll be right back" then he disappeared behind a bush.

You sighed. What a dork. Maybe it was time for you to move on. He obviously didn't have feelings for you. He couldn't have feelings for you. You were his friend, and, as it seemed, always will be. You groaned. You leaned back and lay down you hands on your stomach. You stared at the stars pondering and sorting through the immense web of feelings you held. You closed your eyes and sighed. Why were boys so complicated? Why was love so complicated? WHY WAS EVERYTHING SO FREAKIN' COMPLICATED?

"Is the concrete comfortable princess?" an amused voice asked, startling you. You opened your eyes to see Spiderman dangling above you, mere inches from your face. You laughed and stood up, taking his extended hand. He let go of his web and landed upright next to you.

"Am I late?" he asked, motioning toward the party.

"Nope" you replied "You should probably go inside, Peter's been waiting."

"Perfect! Let's go!" the hero said extending his arm for you to take. You hesitated.

"I don't really want to" you said not wanting to face Liz… or Peter… or anyone. "I think I'll just stay out here, get some air, you know?" Even though the mask held no emotion you could tell the hero wasn't convinced.

"Well, if you're not going, I'm not going" he said stubbornly.

"No!" you protested. "Peter needs you in there! He promised everyone he would bring Spiderman."

Spiderman sighed "Peter will be fine" he whispered, and with that he grabbed your waist and swung you up into the air. You let out a scream of surprise. But soon you couldn't keep yourself from laughing as you both swung from building to building, his grip on your waist never loosening. You panted for air as you both landed on the roof of a tall building.

His arms were still around your waist and your hands on his shoulders. Only when you both had caught air did you realize how awkward the position you were in was. Neither of you moved though.

You stared at the eyes of the mask as they stared back at you. For the first time you wondered what face was under there. Out of instinct, you gently grasped the edge of the mask. Spiderman stiffened, but did not stop you. His chest rose and fell as you started to peel the mask upwards. He gently grabbed your wrists when you had gotten past his nose. Obediently, yet disappointedly, you let go of his mask. Your faces were inches apart. You could see his full flushed lips coming closer to yours by each passing millisecond.

Finally, he closed the distance, pressing his lips into yours. They were soft and smooth, and made you feel things you had never felt before. Spiderman let go of your wrist and encircled your torso with his strong arms. Your hands were pressed against his chest. You both gently broke apart for air, panting. You remained in the same position, and your foreheads still touched.

"I've been meaning to do that for a while princess" Spider man breathed. Without the mask you heard his voice clearly. A high pitched voiced that signified a teenage boy going through puberty. An unmistakable voice.

"Peter?!" you shrieked jumping backwards.

"N-no, what? Who's Peter?" stammered Spiderman "I mean I know who's Peter, with the Stark internship and all…"

"You're Peter freakin' Parker" you yelled at him. You were shocked. Peter was **_SPIDERMAN?!_**

"Okay, okay" relented Peter taking off his mask "Not so loud people will here you."

"Y-you, I, but, wh- how?" you babbled confused.

Peter grabbed your arms. "I wanted to tell you, but first I wanted you to like me for me" he explained looking at the ground in shame.

"Like you?" you said dumbly, confused more than ever.

"Yeah, I know its dumb, but I thought… you know… oh never mind, it's stupid" he said slightly angry and hurt. He started to walk away but you grabbed his arm and pulled him towards you. Without a second though you crashed your lips into his. At first you felt him stiffen in shock, but he quickly responded, bringing you closer to him, sighing into the kiss.

"I've liked you for ages" you gasp when you finally broke for air "But I never told you because I thought you had a crush on Liz!"

Peter chuckled bringing you into a hug. "Anyone with eyes would have known that I was in love with you princess" he whispered in a low voice "I always have, and I always will."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have a request**

 **xoxo**


	3. I-phone

**I-phone**

 **Pairing: Steve Rodgers/Captain America x Reader**

 **Siri:**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

You fell out of you bed in terror as you were shocked out of your afternoon nap by a deep throated scream. You rushed out your apartment door, grabbing your gun on the way out. The scream had come from Steve's apartment. Yes. _The_ Steve Rodgers lived across the hall from you. You could barely believe it even though he had been there for a few months now, ever since you started your new job at S.H.I.E.L.D.

You pointed your gun at the ready as you kicked the door open, half expecting HYDRA agents or armed terrorists, but instead you found the apartment empty and quiet.

"Hello?" you called warily through the passage, as you made your way to the living room. Once there, you immediately lowered your gun when you caught sight of the surprising, and somewhat amusing sight. Steve was standing on his couch, in his pajamas, armed with his shield and gun, with a look of pure terror on his face. You followed his gaze to the coffee table where his phone, the one that you had bought him, lay.

"Are you okay Steve?" you asked the super soldier. He didn't move but instead looked at you in shock.

"It… talked" he bit out, his voice barely above a whisper.

You placed your gun on the counter and made your way over to the coffee table.

"I'm sorry" said Siri "I found no results for 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'"

"See! See!" yelled Steve pointing an accusing finger at the phone. You tried and failed to hold back a smile.

"Um, Steve… That's just Siri. She's an AI unit built into the phone for convenience." You explained, approaching him. He looked at you with a confused expression. You smiled. This had not been the first time you had to explain modern devices to Steve. Just last week you had caught him bending over a washboard in his bathtub scrubbing his clothes. You had immediately scooped up his dirty laundry and had placed them in your washing machine. He had been both intrigued by the 'modern convenience contraption' as he called it and angry that he had been throwing out his back, washing clothes with a washboard for the past month.

"Another modern convenience contraption?" Steve asked bringing you out of your thoughts. He started to slowly relax and come off the couch, somewhat embarrassed. "It's a wonder people still breathe on their own without some machine to help them these days" he mumbled grumpily.

"You can ask her all sorts of things, and she'll help you" you said motioning toward the phone. Steve looked at it suspiciously, before cautiously picking it up.

"Hey Siri?" he asked "What time is it?"

"The time is 12:57 AM" Siri responded in her robotic voice. Steve looked at his clock as of to double check. When he found the AI unit was, indeed correct, he looked at you. "Which couch potato came up with this?" he said in disgust "is it really too much to look at a clock and tell the time?"

You laughed grabbing your gun from the counter about to head out. "Wait!" Steve hesitantly called after you. You turned abruptly. "Th-thanks, you know for… explaining" he said sheepishly motioning toward the Phone.

"Anytime" you smiled as you headed out the door. Behind you heard Steve slowly speak "Hey Siri? You got any tips on talking to girls?" he asked.

"Alright here's what I found on the Web" Siri responded.

"What the heck is You-tube?" you heard Steve groan with exasperation. You chuckled to yourself as you made your way to your own apartment, reminding yourself to explain 'Youtube' to Steve next time you saw him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Selfie:**

You looked in awe at the beautiful trees around you, sighing in pleasure at the sight. You had gone on a nearby trail and had invited Steve to come along with you. He had said yes. ' _It wasn't a date'_ you convinced yourself ' _It's just two people hanging out together on a lovely Tuesday morning.'_ You took a long deep breath filling your diaphragm with fresh outdoor air. Steve came up next to you. He held up his phone to snap a picture of a nearby tree.

Ever since you had shown him the camera icon on his Phone yesterday he couldn't stop clicking pictures. "Now" he had said happily "I no longer have to lug round a camera and a cellular device. I can have it all on my me-Phone!"

"I-Phone" you had corrected, smiling at his eagerness. You smiled at the memory.

"Hey Siri!" Steve's voice jostled you out of your flashback back to the present "How do you click a picture of yourself?"

"Oh, its really simple" you interrupted taking the phone from Steve. You immediately switched the camera Icon so that your face could be seen on the phone. "Time for a Selfie!" you said in a singsong voice.

"A what now?" asked Steve.

"A selfie" you explained "it's a picture that you take of yourself."

"Wow" said Steve smirking "That's not vain at all." You hit him lightly as you started to position the camera "You're the one who asked how to do it" you countered.

You her him chuckle behind you. Suddenly he bent over, his chin on your shoulder and his arms around your waist. He smiled at the camera. Though you were surprised (and, let's be honest, delighted) by the unexpected contact you managed to keep a pacific composure. You smiled for the camera and clicked a selfie.

Steve took the phone and looked at the newly clicked picture, one arm absentmindedly still on your waist.

"This is a good one!" he said smiling "My first selfie" You took his phone from him and smiled at what you saw. You and Steve were in the middle close together, smiling, with a range of tall pines in the background. Steve looked really cu- nice, uh, good, you know, for a selfie and stuff… what?

"Beautiful" Steve breathed out.

"I know" you answered "The lighting was just perfect for this shot."

"I wasn't talking about the picture" he said shyly.

You felt yourself blushing… hard. You distracted yourself by hastily sending the picture to your number. Once you heard the signature 'ding!' of your phone you handed back Steve's.

"This was fun" you finally said, meeting his eye.

"Y-yeah" he agreed "we should do it again some time."

You smiled and the two of you walked in silence to your apartment, his arm around your shoulder. Upon reaching you both waved goodbye and went to your respective rooms. You pulled out your phone and texted the picture of you and Steve to Nat.

She responded promptly with: ' _Cute, When's the wedding_ _? ;)'_

 _'Shut up'_ you responded earning a string of heart emojis in return. You rolled your eyes, but you couldn't stop the wide smile spreading across your face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

 **Voice texting:**

You sighed as you collapsed on the couch, turning on the Tv, scrolling through shows. You had taken leave off your job at S.H.E.I.L.D and were enjoying a nice, relaxing, well-earned afternoon of nothingness. You had just gotten comfy on your couch when your phone buzzed.

You got up in annoyance. Who was bothering you on your one day off? You turned on your device to see that Steve had sent you a message. Your annoyance transformed into glee which then transformed into confusion. The text read:

 _'hy1 od y8u wtn" go otu fro lun;c/'_

You squinted at your screen, rubbing your eyes making sure you weren't seeing things.

 _'Uh… Steve? You good?'_

He responded with: ' _Srry It hdr to t6'xt.. The kkys aer rlllly sma"ll'_

You giggled in amusement. He was a 6'3, 200 pound super soldier, capable of killing the best assassins, and defending the entire world. Yet, the poor guy could barely send a legible text!

 _'Are you having trouble texting?'_ You asked him. He responded with a thumbs up emoji.

 _'You could use the voice setting if you want. It might make your texts more readable ;)'_ You told him getting a string of question marks in response

 _'It's the button next to the typing bar'_ You clarified. Soon you received a clear text.

 _'Is this better?'_

 _'Much better :)'_ You said. _'Now, what did you say before?'_

 _'Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with me. I'll be out of the Office in 10 minutes'_ He sent.

 _'Of course!'_ You responded a little to quickly ' _I'll get ready'_

 _'Perfect. Okay Nat, I invited her. Now how do I tell her I like her?'_ You stared at the most recent message, your heart quickening its pace.

 _'Oh shoot! I didn't mean to send that to you! Just ignore it. Nat! How do I delete this?!'_ Another message was sent milliseconds later

 _'Stop sending everything I say stupid me-Phone!'_

 _'I-phone'_ You corrected smiling.

 _'Shoot'_ was the response

 _'See you in 10 minutes, oh and Steve?'_

 _'…_ _Yeah?'_

 _'I like you too :)'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	4. Broken Arm

**Broken Arm**

 **Pairing: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes x Reader**

Sparks flew and metal clanged as you restlessly toiled, attempting to fix a tattered 'Iron Man' helmet. Tony had busted another one on the latest mission and, due to an unfortunately timed press conference, was not able to stay back at the lab to fix it. Since you were his intern in the inventing/engineering category (Peter was an intern in the Superhero/kick-butt category) you were given the task of repairing the helmet as soon as possible, as it was one of the most recent and technologically developed models.

You were currently on your desk, bending over your specimen, entirely engrossed in your work. Your hair was tied back in a messy bun that sat near the top of your head. You wore eye-goggles, gloves, and a lab coat as protection from the continuous shower of sparks that erupted from your project.

The lab around you was unusually tidy. No, Tony had not decided to start taking care of his domicile. Instead you had taken the cleanliness of the lab upon yourself (since you could never work in a disorganized- or in Tony's case- catastrophic state).

Finally, you sat back collapsing on the chair behind you, staring at your finished work. It looked brand new, and after a short test run, it seemed all lost connections missing fragments were found and replaced. Satisfied you picked up the specimen and gently laid it on Tony's desk, knowing the billionaire would want to improve it once he returned.

You had started to clean up and put away your tools when you were suddenly startled by someone clearing their throat. You looked to the door expecting Tony, or maybe Bruce, but instead saw someone who you barely interacted with. James Buchanan Barnes.

"Oh, hi Bucky! You caught me by surprise!" you said with a friendly smile on your face. He didn't say anything but merely nodded. You caught sight of his cheeks, which were slightly red, which you presumed was due to the heat in the lab. His eyes were cast downwards, as if the floor was the most fascinating thing in the known world.

"Umm… is Tony here?" he asked quietly, not looking at you.

"No, but I'm here" you said a little annoyed, but you tried not to show it. "Do you need something?" you asked, attempting to get some sort of response. He silently motioned to his metal arm which lay limp at his side.

"It malfunctioned during training and keeps turning on and off" he stated moving from the doorway into the lab.

"Oh, that's weird. Let me have a look" you said motioning for him to take a seat in one of the lab chairs and he did so, hesitantly. You put on your goggles and lifted his seemingly dead arm onto the table. You took out your tools and started to work through the gears and joints of the metal limb.

Bucky, sat silently and still, not that you expected him to do much more. After all, Bucky was the most quiet and reserved person you had met. He seemed to be a nice guy. He held a polite air and used manners well enough. He just never seemed to… do anything. In his three months stay at the tower the two of you had barely interacted and had exchanged a grand total of three words which consisted of "Oh, hello!" and "hi" in response.

But what seemed to puzzle you is that though the super soldier was overly reserved and kept to himself you had developed an interest for him. And interest that had soon blossomed into a blaring curiosity which had then led to a crush.

 _"_ _A SMALL crush"_ you thought hoping to convince yourself. However, your efforts to find out more about Bucky were for naught as the super soldier never spoke or even looked at you for that matter. Whenever you entered the room, he was quick to leave if he could. You had asked Steve about it but he had only responded with:

"Give him time, he's forgotten what love feels like. He's still confused"

And so were you. What kind of response was that?! Steve's answer only led to more questions and those questions led to dead ends. You had pretty much given up on finding more about the former HYDRA assassin as he clearly had no interest in you.

Suddenly, Bucky surprised you by uncharacteristically breaking the silence that had sat between the two of you for the past three minutes.

"So, are you around here often?" asked Bucky not taking his eyes off his lap as you tampered with his arm.

"Umm… not really, just when Tony needs me to sub for him or fix something specific… or clean" you said, glad he was finally talking. You were about to ask him something else to keep the conversation going when the arm went nuts. Without warning the metal fingers blew off and the arm itself flew up and down repeatedly, smashing against the table.

"It's malfunctioning again!" said Bucky trying to grab hold of his arm, which proved itself to be quite difficult as it was still attached to him.

"Oh really?" you practically screamed, still dodging exploding phalanges "I didn't notice!" you yelped as a metal gear exploded out of his arm and hit you straight in the stomach.

You didn't have time to recover, as Bucky's arm decided to start hurling everything in its proximity in every available direction; including yours. You ducked behind a chair as glass beakers and metal parts catapulted everywhere.

"Bucky! What are you doing?!" you asked trying to dodge exploding parts while attempting to grab hold of his arm.

"Ahhhh! I have no ideeeeaaaaaaaaa!" Bucky yelled as the arm dragged his torso to-and-fro. He was yanked out of the chair and crashed into you, knocking you over. You landed on the floor with a thud and let out a small groan as Bucky landed on top of you. You took your chance and you thrust your wrench into the control compartment of his arm, shutting it off immediately.

You let out a breath of relief and threw your head back. Suddenly, you were aware of a sweaty Bucky panting heavily… right on top of you. In such a close proximity you were able to absorb extraneous detail, especially since all he wore was a slightly dirty white tee. His chest rose and fell heavily and his breath came warm and thick on your neck. His scent filled your nostrils with every breath you took. When you looked up at his face you found that he too was studying you.

 _"_ _Wow"_ you thought " _That chest- Nope no no no no we are not going there"_

"Umm… Hi" you said dumbly to the super soldier on top of you. For probably the first time in your life you heard him chuckle. It wasn't a nervous or awkward chuckle but instead a sound of pure amusement. He slowly got up from on top of you and extended his flesh hand (seeing that 85.7% of his metal hand had blown halfway across the room) to help you up. His eyes looked you over making sure you weren't hurt.

" _Wow"_ You thought " _Those eyes- nonononononono shut up stupid brain"_

"Sorry about that," Bucky apologized embarrassed "It's acted weird before, just not at this level" he stated sheepishly motioning toward his arm.

"Weird?" you said disbelievingly, not stopping a smile from spreading across your face "It was downright high!"

He laughed and helped you pick up the damage around the lab. Together you were able to find collect all the missing fingers and parts of his sophisticated prosthetic. He sat down once more. This time you strapped his arm down to prevent further damage.

With more than half of the arm blown off you knew that this was going to take a while. Not that you minded. Bucky had proven himself to be fun company. Within minutes of idle talk, he had opened up to you quite easily, and you the same. Continuously he made jokes of how your 'surgery' was hurting him, and how he would rather be back in a HYDRA base than at the hands of an evil nurse, you apparently. He continuously poked your side when you were engrossed in your work and not paying mind to him, causing you to giggle and slap his hand away.

By the time an hour had passed you had taken a liking to the former assassin. A very passionate liking. You weren't going to deny it.

" _Wow"_ You thought " _That hair, that smile- oh my god, What is wrong with me?!"_

"So," said Bucky, when he finally got bored poking you "Are you a S.H.I.E.L.D. technician or something? You are very skilled in this… practice" he said motioning to his busted arm.

You blushed at the compliment. He thought you as skilled?

"No, I work for Tony Stark" you responded. You saw Bucky tense at the mention of Stark. He looked at you a little suspiciously and disappointed.

"So you and Stark…" he started a little uncomfortably "Are you two…um, like, uh, you know…" he trailed off causing you to look up from your work.

"Are we two what?" you asked

"Are you two… together?" he said, shifting uncomfortably the last word coming out barely above a whisper.

You were so surprised at his question that you accidentally placed your wrench on the wrong gear. You yelped as his metal pinky went flying full speed across the room, ricocheting off of and damaging an array of equipment on its way.

"W-what? No!" you said, "He's my boss. Plus, he's with Pepper" you looked back at the hand that you had just repaired which was now missing a finger. "Great!" you told him with mock anger "Now look what you made me do! You're a terrible patient! How HYDRA dealt with you all those years is beyond me"

You could tell he was holding back a laugh as he looked down in fake shame. In his eyes you saw amusement, happiness, and… relief? What was he relieved about?

"Good" he said slowly and quietly "I couldn't bear it if you were with someone else"

You paused at his words looking him in the eye. "W-what?" you stammered, not daring to hope.

"Better late than never" he sighed, mostly to himself. "Look" he started, looking you straight in the eye "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but I wasn't sure how to… or if you'd accept it" He took a deep breath before continuing.

"From the time I met you to now, you struck me as a special girl. You're innocent, funny, smart, and kind… some- someone I can imagine sharing my life with…" He paused and placed his flesh hand over your knee. "I've been absent from reality for 70 years, never really living. I had forgotten what love, true love, was and you helped me remember. So, I want to say- will you… possibly try to give… us a chance?" he finished with a whisper.

You stood there speechless. So that's what Steve had meant! James Buchanan Barnes had a crush on you too! He returned your feelings!

You were all too overwhelmed by it all. You covered his hand that was resting on your knee.

"Wow" you said smiling "That's the most words I've ever heard you say at a time"

He chuckled lightheartedly, but still looked at you with expectant almost fearful eyes.

"Yes Bucky" you finally responded "I would love to give us" you leaned forward just slightly, bringing a hand to his cheek "a chance."

He smiled and leaned into your touch, turning his head to gently kiss your palm.

"Yo! Lovebirds! If you could find a cave or something to release your lovey-dovey crap in, that would be greatly appreciated"

You turned abruptly and frowned at a smirking Tony Stark standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Bucky, a little annoyed that his moment with you had been ruined.

"Umm… this is my lab" Tony said arrogantly "I can stand here whenever I want. You, however, cannot. Out you go!"

"Wait" you interrupted your boss "Bucky's arm still needs fixing" you pointed out.

For the first time Tony noticed the tattered arm strapped to the work table.

"Ugh… this is the easiest thing in the world to fix!" he exclaimed pushing a wrench into the control panel.

"Wait! No! don't do th-"

Too late.

The remaining four fingers all flew of the arm simultaneously in different directions. The middle finger nailed Tony right where the sun doesn't shine.

You laughed as Bucky remarked "It was as if my arm read my mind."

You leaned on Bucky's shoulder and he brought his flesh arm around your waist kissing the top of you head. You watched your boss struggle to stand.

"You know what? I'm out of here, Fix that arm yourself" he said in mock anger limping out the door "Oh," he added stopping by the doorway "do me a favor and keep your clothes on? There's enough mess in here as it is"

"Tony!" you yelled blushing but he had already escaped out the door. Bucky was laughing.

"So doll, want to get back to my arm" he asked, still strapped to the table.

You turned and smiled at him, setting yourself once more in your chair. "Anything you want Mr. Barnes" you said picking up your wrench.

"Love you too doll"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Let me know if you have a request. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	5. Sleepless Night

**Sleepless Night**

 **Pairing: Peter Parker/Spiderman x Reader**

You sat at your desk in your room, engrossed in the current paper you were typing. It was 11:05 pm. Snow fell heavily outside.

Sighing, you looked over your textbooks searching for the perfect quote to use in your analysis. After locating a desirable one, you proceeded to type said quote onto your computer document. For close to an hour, nothing could be heard in your small apartment except the consistent click of your computer keys and the occasional flip of a text book page.

You were startled out of your relaxed state by a rhythmic tapping on your window followed by a "Hurry! Its freezing out here!"

You looked up and, just as you had expected, you saw your favorite blue and red superhero, Spider man, or as you knew him, your boyfriend, Peter Parker.

In excitement you hurried to the window, quickly opening it to let your lover in. He gracefully crawled in through the small gap immediately removing his mask once inside. You closed it shut behind him to keep the biting winter air out. You turned around to your late-night visitor, with a small smile.

He was rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his messy hair, attempting to rid it of snow and dirt.

He looked at you with a tired smile. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around your torso, pulling you towards him. You gladly obliged, placing your cheek and hands on his chest. You exhaled as he planted a small, but sure kiss on the top of your head.

His suit was cold to your fingers as you touched it. Snow from outside still sat on his shoulders. You pulled back gently and brought a hand up to his face, brushing away his stray curls from his forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt your warm hands caress his cheek. He grabbed both your wrists, one on his chest and once on his cheek, and gently kissed the palm of the latter.

"Tough day?" you asked sympathetically. He groaned to answer your question. He let go of you and made his way to your bed practically falling onto the mattress, exhaling in relief as the fluffy sheets hit his body.

"No no no" you said amused, making your way over to him. "You need to get cleaned before you ruin my sheets."

He whined and rolled over so that he lay with his back flat on the bed. "I don't look that bad do I?" he asked looking at you with puppy eyes.

You looked him down. His suit was tattered and torn in a few places. He was covered in dirt which had slowly begun to turn into mud due to the melting snow. His face held two new scars, one on his cheek and one on his forehead. Hero work sure took its toll on him.

"Peter you need to go take a bath" you said sitting on the edge of the bed "Then I'll clean you up."

"But I'm tired!" whined Peter laying his head on your lap, looking at you with mock misery. "I'll take a bath in the morning" he grumbled.

"No Peter" you said sternly. He only let out a flustered sigh turning his head so he faced you stomach. You gently played with his curls, amused at his three-year-old behavior. He sighed as your hands rubbed his sore head.

"Peter" you tried again stopping your hands from roaming his hair. He grabbed your hands and planted them back on his head, wordlessly commanding you to resume playing with his hair. As much as you wanted to, you stopped yourself, knowing he would fall asleep if you continued.

"It's time for a bath" you said moving his head off your lap and standing up from the bed. He let out a string of complaints when his 'pillow' was taken from him.

"Go take a bath"

"Ughhhh, Fine!" he said sitting up smirking slightly "My god, you're bossy." You threw a towel in his face, making him laugh and proceed to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of his sweatpants and a white tee on the way out (You kept some of his clothes in your room, since circumstances like this were fairly common).

This wasn't the first time Peter had come to your room in a tattered state after a long day's work. You had become quite prepared for these types of situations, especially since your boyfriend of 1 year and 4 months was _literally_ the Spiderman.

As Peter took his shower, you straightened your bedcovers, desperately trying to dust off the mess Peter made. Clumps of mud from his suit stuck to the now slightly damp sheets. You scooped up the dirty cloth and threw it into the hamper. You promptly replaced it with a new one. Once you were satisfied, you returned to your desk to continue working on your paper, staring intently at the screen as the words flowed from your brain to your fingers. Your endorsement was interrupted by loud singing coming from the bathroom.

"Spiderman! Spiderman! Does whatever a spider can!"

"Peter" you called, unable to hide the amusement you felt "Can you be a little quieter? I'm not the only one living in this apartment building!"

There was a short pause followed by a devious chuckle.

"Spins a web, any size! Catches thieves just like flies!" Peter sang even louder and more off key… if that was possible.

You groaned, grabbing a pillow. You thrust it over your head fruitlessly attempting to block out the terrible noise.

"Look Out! Here comes the Spider-Man" sang Peter coming out of the bathroom dressed in his sweatpants and tee. He was carrying his towel and dirty suit, which he promptly threw in your hamper.

"In the chill of night, At the scene of a crime, Like a streak of light, He arrives just in time"

Peter grabbed your arms throwing the pillow aside and forcing you off your desk to dance with him. You tried to protest but couldn't as you were laughing too hard. He tackled you onto the bed so that he lay on top of you.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, Wealth and fame He's ignored, Action is his reward!" Peter finished with a grand ending note, giving you a small kiss on your nose.

"Really, you give yourself too much credit" you said giggling as he looked at you in fake hurt. Your fingers brushed over his cuts. "Let's get you cleaned up" you said.

He rolled off of you and you stood up, retrieving the first aid kit. You made your way back to the bed, with both the kit and a soaked rag.

Peter winced as you placed the damp cloth over his cuts and bruises. You dabbed the cuts on his face with a little bit of Neosporin before placing a gentle kiss on each.

"I like your medication" Peter sighed as you kissed his cheek "Much better than the Medicare at the Stark Tower."

You smiled. "Now take of your shirt," you told him, re-soaking the rag. He smirked at you.

"Wow bossy and scandalous" he remarked with a sly smile.

"Shut your face Parker" you responded, unable to stop the blush growing on your cheeks. Nevertheless, he obeyed you. You looked at his familiar torso, scanning for cuts or bruises finding many. You cleaned and medicated all of them and within twenty minutes, Peter had been carefully cleaned up.

He now reclined on your bed his arms open beckoning you into them. You happily obliged setting aside the dirty rag and first aid kit. Your head rested right below his chin, on the right side of his chest. His arms were wrapped possessively around your body, one sitting idly on your leg and the other on your waist. You sighed as he traced circles with his fingers, resting his cheek on top of your head.

You reached up with one hand, gently holding his cheek and bringing him closer to you. You softly kissed his jaw earning a hum of pleasure from him. He turned his head ever so slightly and melted his lips with yours. His mouth felt just like it had the many other times you had kissed him, but you had found that with every kiss from Peter Parker there was always something knew to discover.

Your lips moved in sync, his mouth easily dominating yours as you struggled to keep up with his deluge of passion and sincerity. His hands moved to either side of your waist as he slowly climbed on top of you forcing you under him. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. You broke for breath, and he took the chance to plant small kisses all over your face: first your nose, then your forehead, then your eyelids, then your cheeks. From there he trailed small kisses down your jaw to your neck and behind your ear sending you into shivers. You sighed as you brought his lips back to yours.

He continued to trace circles on your waist as your hands moved upward towards his hair. Your fingers drowned in the lush set of curls. You gently massaged his scalp and rubbed the back of his neck, earning a pleasure filled sigh from the boy on top of you.

Finally, both of you broke apart, smiling while panting for breath. For the remainder of the night you lay side by side, talking and laughing the night away, as snow continued to fall slowly outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Thanks for reading! I will not be posting this week because I will be on vacation. Let me know if you have requests! xoxo**


	6. A Week with a Super Soldier: Part 1

**A Week with a Super Soldier**

 **Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes x Reader**

Sunday:

Your feet drummed the sidewalk to the beat of the music blasting in your earphones. It was an early Sunday morning. Barely any activity was in motion at the park. The water fountain in the center was off and the pond looked absolutely still, except for a few ripples here and there. In the far corner, near the playground, a mother was playing with her two kids, one on the swing and the other attempting the monkey-bars. On the other side of the park, an old man was sitting on a wooden bench with his dog and cane beside him, silently watching the sunrise.

The peaceful scenery brought a small smile to your face as you continued a leisurely jog around the park. The cool morning air filled your lungs, the sweet smell of dew and grass overwhelmed your nostrils, and the beautiful scenes of family and friendship warmed your heart.

To bad you were as alone as a lost sock.

Sure, being single had a few beneficial side effects but overall it was lonely. After all, you loved people and relationships. When you were young, your mum would always give you a big hug every single day, without fail, which made entering your cold, silent apartment after work so much harder. Every day, in the cafeteria at S.H.I.E.L.D, you would sit alone in the corner, as no one had an interest in you, except maybe the janitor's pet cat. Every day at night you would read as many reader inserts as you could just to give you a sense of some love in your life.

You sighed. When you moved away from your parents to work at S.H.I.E.L.D, you were expecting adventure, danger, or at least some kind of interaction from the human race. You never thought life would be so lonely.

Suddenly your body was bumped roughly to the right side of the side walk. You let out a startled yelp as you rolled onto the grass, dew and leaves sticking to your jacket and hair.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!"

You didn't look up as you grabbed the extended hand of the stranger, hoisting yourself to your feet and dusting yourself off simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You need to watch where you're go-"

You abruptly stopped when you looked up. This was no stranger.

"Sorry about that" said Bucky sheepishly.

James Buchanan Barnes was standing in front of you, TALKING to you. You stared in shock, your eyes and mouth wide open.

"Umm, hi…" you said awkwardly

 _Stop being so awkward, its not like he kissed you. He just bumped into you. Play it cool._

"Uh, n-nice arm, very…erm metal" _Well, so much for playing it cool._

Bucky smirked at the comment but nodded his head in a small thanks for the compliment.

"Well, see you around" he said jogging, more like super-soldier-rocket-sprinting, off after giving you a small salute.

"y-yeah, see you" you finally mumbled to the air in front of you. When you saw him disappear around the bend you mentally strangled yourself. No wonder you were single! You couldn't hold a decent conversation with a random person in a park. Maybe you were better off alone.

You sighed at the thought, and continued your morning jog, the former peace and pleasure forgotten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Monday:

You sat in a coffee shop on the bottom floor of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters…alone, as usual. You sighed as you bit into the muffin you had bought earlier. Your coffee was warm and strong, making your body both awake and alert, but also sleepy and tired. You felt terrible. Your frizzy and tangled hair was shoved into a carless but decent high ponytail. You wore your wrinkled S.H.I.E.L.D Agent uniform with your earpiece near your ear and your gadgets near your waist.

Your full stomach churned and growled in displeasure and the ever-present and all too strong smell of eggs and bacon. Your brain screamed from within your head, begging you to go back to your warm bed. You felt like a dying walrus being strangled by an elephant on steroids… if that was even a thing. But then again it was Monday morning. What else could you expect?

Your head drooped and fell onto the table. Your eyelids grew heavy. You felt your consciousness leaving and you didn't fight the powerful wave of sleep wrapping around you.

"Are you sleeping?" asked a voice startling you out of your peaceful sate.

 _'Really?'_ you though exasperated ' _Now someone wants to talk to me?!'_

"No, I'm training to die" you answer sarcastically not lifting your head from the table. A deep chuckle came in response, followed by the chair across from you being pulled out. You heard someone sit in said chair and place a coffee cup on the table.

"Hey, you're the girl I bumped into yesterday!" the stranger said. Your heart stopped and your eyes flew open. You kept your head on the table not daring to lift it. No, please no. This could not be happening.

Slowly you lifted your head and, just as you feared, there sat a smirking James Buchanan Barnes leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

 _Shoot_ "Oh! I didn't know it was you!" you said, embarrassed by your former sarcastic and sleepy behavior. You subconsciously straightened your ponytail and wrinkled shirt. He only laughed in response.

"I don't think I introduced myself yesterday. I'm Bucky" he said extending his metal hand "but you probably already know that, with the whole me being the winter soldier, HYDRA assassin, and all" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his flesh hand as he rambled.

 _'Dork'_ you thought ' _Wait, what?'_

You took his extended hand and introduced yourself. He asked you lots of questions, curious about your life and interests. You responded with just as many questions, though a little less pressing since you were aware of his terrible past and memories. Pretty soon, both of you were laughing and chatting fluently about the randomest of subjects.

You were surprised at how easy it was to hold a conversation with him, especially after yesterday's fiasco. By the time twenty minutes had passed, you had begun to like the super soldier in front of you… a lot.

"I felt terrible" said Bucky recounting Steve and his's trip to Coney Island. "The poor guy kept throwing up, he must have lost at least five pounds that day!"

You laughed. You were about to tell him about the first time you rode a roller coaster when you were interrupted by a shout from the other end of the coffee shop.

"Hey Bucky! We're late!" It was Steve Rodgers, better known as Captain America. Bucky waved in acknowledgment and stood up. You looked at him and saw something you did not expect.

 _'Is he… sad?'_

"Well it was nice talking to you" you said, standing up to shake his hand.

"Yeah" he agreed grasping your hand a little tighter "we should do it again." Your heart fluttered a little as he planted a small tentative kiss on your fingers before waving goodbye and then exiting the coffee shop.

You probably would have fainted if you had heard Steve teasing Bucky on his new 'girlfriend' or seen the deep red blush on Bucky's cheeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tuesday:

You were in the gym, punching away to glory. The facility was empty and you were alone… surprise surprise.

Sweat dripped from your body as you repeatedly punched the bag in front if you. You could feel the fatigue building in your muscles, but you tried to ignore it and instead, turned your thoughts to a certain super soldier. You hadn't spoken to, or even seen Bucky since yesterday morning. That had given you plenty of time to daydream and fantasize about the former assassin. Needless to say, you had developed a crush for him, and a pretty hardcore one at that.

You had tried scolding yourself for falling for someone you had just met, but you couldn't help yourself. I mean, he was pretty cute…and funny…and kind… and perfect.

You finally stopped punching the bag in front of you, telling yourself that was enough exercise, and daydreaming, for the day. You grabbed you towel and water bottle from the bench and turned towards the door. You yelped and jumped in surprise at the sight you saw.

There was Bucky, gazing intently at you, leaning against the doorframe in a white t-shirt and loose sweatpants. He immediately straightened his posture, realizing he had been caught staring and awkwardly grabbed the gym bag he had rested against the wall.

"How long have you been standing there?" you asked recovering from you shock, but not your embarrassment. He sheepishly met your eyes, fiddling with his bag strap.

"Just a few minutes" he responded quietly, almost shyly.

"Well, why were you just standing at the door?" you asked him bending over to pick up the towel you had dropped.

"I was watching you" was his answer.

You looked up at him in slight confusion and shock. He was watching you? What the hell did that mean?! Did he like you? Was he interested in you? I mean why else would he stand and "watch you?"

 _Geez girl_ you scolded yourself mentally _Get your hormones under control!_

"Did you like what you saw?" you asked, wondering if he had any tips for your hand-to-hand combat improvement. You were surprised when his cheeks turned red and his eyes fell to the floor. Only then you grasped the double meaning of your question.

"No no no!" you said shaking your head "Not like that! I mean did you like my technique! Or if you saw any way for me to improve!" you couldn't stop your entire face from turning a deep red. Why were you so awkward?

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck at the awkwardness of the situation. "I liked what I saw" he responded with a smirk, his eyes finally meeting yours. You swore your face resembled a tomato.

You cleared your throat in an attempt to get your voice back "Thank you" you squeaked out.

He just laughed at your nervousness and nudged you on his way into the gym.

"We should work out together some time, just to see how much stronger I am than you" he said teasingly earning a wide grin from you.

"We'll see" you responded grateful the awkwardness had passed "Bye Bucky!" you called, leaving the gym. Your heart skipped a beat at the response.

"See ya later doll"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wednesday:

"Milk, check. Eggs, check. Bread, check. Now what am I for- shoot Butter!" You quickly walked to the dairy isle of the supermarket you were in. It was Wednesday evening after a long day of work. You had to pick up a few groceries before heading home, as your fridge was practically bare. But you really wanted to get home quickly as your favorite show was on in about thirty minutes. You quickened your pace at the thought, not wanting to miss the new episode.

You were so engrossed in your thoughts, you forgot to watch where you were going. You bumped into a large and bulky form causing you to drop the contents you were holding. You looked up to see your favorite super soldier towering above you.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- Oh my gosh, hey! It seems like I can't stop bumping into you" Bucky bent over to help you pick up the carton of milk you dropped as you laughed at the unexpected and coincidental meeting. He was wearing a simple t-shirt with blue and white stripes along with a pair of sweatpants. His long hair was combed back and tied into a dignified bun at the back of his head. You like that look on him. It made him look… handsome in a casual way.

"I didn't know super soldiers shopped" you joked taking the small milk carton from him. Your fingers brushed his as you did so. Your heart jumped like an excited bunny on drugs… if that was even a thing.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat, red-faced "Yeah, we shop once in a while. I'm actually here to pick up some chips and salsa for tomorrow's party" he said.

"Party?" you asked curious making your way to the dairy isle. He easily stepped into stride beside you, bumping you gently once in a while.

"Yeah, its pretty small, just the other avengers and their significant others" he explained. You paused. Significant others? Was Bucky bringing someone? Oh shoot, was he… taken?

You never stopped to think that Bucky's heart could possibly already belong to another girl. Now come to think of it, it was probably extremely likely a hot-shot like him had already found a girlfriend.

"You alright doll?" asked Bucky, seeing that you remained quiet.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" you recovered quickly "I was just wondering…um" Should you ask? Would it come off in the wrong way? What if he actually did have someone else? Would you be able to keep yourself from breaking down right then and there in the store?

"You were wondering what?" Bucky probed, encouraging you to continue.

"I was wondering if you were going with anybody" you finally blurted out, a little flustered… okay, a lot flustered. Bucky just cocked an eyebrow at the question.

"No" he replied to your relief "At least, not yet. I was going to ask someone who I've grown quite fond of over the last few days."

You felt your heart sink. So, he did have someone after all. All your fantasies with Bucky were crushed in that single moment.

"I also have a habit of accidentally bumping into her quite frequently"

You stopped abruptly and dropped your bread package at his last sentence in shock.

"And she's also really clumsy" he added smirking and bending over to pick up the bread package.

"M-me?" you asked, still not grasping his words "You want me to go to the avengers party with you?"

"Only if you want to" he added, handing you the bread.

"Are we going as friends?" you asked.

"Err… I mean, I was thinking, um, I kind of wanted…" he paused slightly "Y-yeah sure, if that's what you're comfortable with."

You exhaled in relief. Its not that you didn't want to date Bucky, its just you weren't sure if you would be able to handle it all at once.

"Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow" he said happily heading towards the snack isle "5:30 on the dot."

"Yeah, see you then!" you both waved goodbye and you disappeared into the dairy isle already thinking about the outfit you should wear. You were so engrossed in your planning, you forgot about your favorite show and the new episode. After all, going to a party with a super soldier is much more exciting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **I'm back! Part 2 is coming out tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	7. A Week with a Super Soldier: Part 2

**A Week with a Super Soldier: Part 2**

 **Pairing: James 'Bucky' Barnes x Reader**

Thursday:

 _I'm an idiot_

That was the only thought in your head, repeating itself over and over again. Why had you agreed to go? You were an introverted second-class S.H.I.E.L.D agent, hardly qualified to go on dates with heroic super soldiers. Not only was your date mismatched, the other guests at the party were nowhere near your lower level. They were the Avengers; THE LEGIT AVENGERS. They were like the bosses/gods you humbly worked for. You were dirt compared to them!

Your stomach churned at the thought of actually meeting them. You straightened the peach colored dress you had chosen to wear. The skirt was flowy and ended just above your knees. The sleeves were opaque and went up till your elbows. Around the waist was a small brown belt and on your feet were matching brown boots. Your hair was out and you had done nothing with it except added a peach colored clip to the right side of your head. On your wrist was a dainty bead bracelet.

You looked at the clock anxiously. It read 5:28. Any minute, Bucky would be here to pick you up for the party, which would (in your mind) undoubtably end up in either immense embarrassment or unbearable awkwardness.

Your doorbell rang. Your heart stopped. It was time.

You slowly walked up to the door and opened it. There was Bucky dressed in a smart blue and white striped shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. His hair was combed back, slick against his head.

"Hi" you said quietly, opening the door fully. You saw him look you up and down a couple of times. You started to worry if you had dressed up wrong or too fancy.

"Beautiful" was the only word that came out of his mouth. You blushed at the compliment, twirling in the doorway for him to see the full look. He smirked at your girlish antics and responded by twirling himself for you too to admire him.

You snickered as he very extravagantly pirouetted in front of you. He melodramatically extended his flesh hand for you to take, which you happily accepted.

The drive was calm, and not at all awkward like you had expected. Bucky kept the conversation humorous and lighthearted. So much so, that for a little while you forgot your nervousness and fear of the upcoming party. As soon as you stepped out of the car, however, the butterflies returned.

A you walked toward the tower you constantly wrung your hands and they became sweaty and cold. You stomach started to hurt from all the nervous churning, causing you to walk slower. Bucky noticed your nervous attitude and gently took your hand.

"You alright doll?" he asked. Your heart just jumped even more at the nickname. You nodded smiling. He looked at you a little doubtfully, but, nevertheless, continued to walk with you, your hand still in his. His steps became smaller to match yours and he moved closer to you, so your sides brushed against each other every so often. It did nothing to slow your heart rate, but it still felt nice.

When you reached the party room in the avengers tower, you paused.

"Doll?" Bucky asked concerned.

"I'm just a little nervous about meeting the others" you finally admitted looking down.

Bucky chuckled and put his hand on your shoulder, ducking his head so he could meet your eyes.

"You'll be fine" he said "Its really easy to fit in with them. They're just normal people" and with that he snaked his hand around your waist and ushered you inside.

The room was bright with many colorful lights hanging from the ceilings, shelves, and even chairs. Music blasted from a stereo, making your eardrums throb. Above the music you heard laughter coming from the other end of the room, belonging to Thor, the god of Thunder. You laughed at the chaotic scene around you.

"Hey Bucky! You made it!" you saw Tony Stark walking towards you, with Pepper at his side. "Oh, and you brought a date" added Stark noticing you. You smiled politely.

Bucky quickly introduced you to Tony and Pepper, who said they were very glad to meet you… well, that's what Pepper said. Tony was going on about how lucky Bucky was, which made you blush. Pepper smacked her fiancé lightly for his sarcastic antics, and ushered you away to the drink table, leaving a poor Bucky with a teasing Stark.

At the drink table you had the absolute and almost unbelievable pleasure of meeting Natasha Romanoff or as you knew her, Black Widow. She was rather nice for being a master assassin and the two of you spent the majority of the remainder of the evening together. She would gossip and make you laugh with embarrassing stories from the other avengers.

"Its finally nice to have another girl to talk to besides Wanda" said Natasha sipping her drink "especially since Wanda's been tied up with Vision lately." You looked over the table you were sitting at to see Wanda and Vision in deep conversation. You giggled as Natasha made a puking face at their romantic behavior.

Just then Dr. Bruce Banner came over and Natasha immediately straightened, forgetting you completely. She proceeded to flirt with a very confused Banner. You smirked as you reminded to tease her of her little crush. At the thought of 'crush' you looked over your shoulder to find Bucky. He was now talking to Steve, who kept looking at you. He told something to Bucky which made the former HYDRA assassin's cheeks turn a bright red.

The party was extremely fun overall. You got to meet heroes you had dreamt of meeting for so long. You had enjoyed yourself thoroughly and were sorry when it was time to go home. Bucky had offered to carpool Steve to his apartment so you found yourself in the car with two of the world's most famed super soldiers.

When the car pulled up in front of your apartment building, Bucky accompanied you to your room, leaving a bored Steve in the car. At your door you turned around to face Bucky.

"Thanks for inviting me" you told him "I really had a great time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed" he responded. He stared at you uncertainly. You saw him hesitate.

"Look" he sighed "I'm going to do something…so if you want me to stop just slap me or something okay?"

You were going to ask him what he meant, but immediately fell silent as his hands slowly rose to your cheek. You were surprised ('surprised' as in 'on the verge of passing out') but didn't move. His thumb traced small circles on your cheek and his face moved closer to yours. His lips tentatively touched yours. Something inside the super soldier snapped as he felt your full lips against his. He couldn't contain himself and pushed his mouth full flush against yours. You backed up a little at the sudden force but, nevertheless, kissed back. His hands left your cheeks and trailed your body, before settling around your waist. You moved your own hands from his chest to around his neck, burying your fingers in his hair. He now pushed you full flesh against the door of your apartment, and you savored the feeling of his body pressed against yours.

All too soon you had to break away. Your face was flushed and his hair was a mess, but you both felt amazing.

"Wow" was all you could say.

"See you later doll" he said smirking giving you one last kiss on your cheek. You couldn't respond, so you merely smiled in farewell as he headed down the elevator. You sighed as you entered your apartment and collapsed on the couch, endlessly replaying the events of the last few minutes. Maybe you wouldn't be alone after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Friday:

You practically skipped into the coffee shop. You felt like you were on top of the world. For the first time in ages the lack of people around you didn't bother you. After all, you had a special super soldier as a friend, or possibly more.

As of on cue Bucky entered the café scanning the tables. When he caught sight of you he smiled and walked over. Your heart sped up as he sat in front of you.

"Hey doll" he said.

"Hey" you responded, and just like that a conversation ensued. You talked about roller coasters, Steve, family, the kiss last night (Bucky made you blush by asking you for another one, which you promised to him later).

"Hey, you want to go jogging tomorrow morning?" he asked suddenly.

You laughed "Why? So, you can bump me into the grass again?"

"Hey!" he exclaimed in mock hurtfulness "It was accident! Plus, you should be thanking me" he added haughtily.

"Thanking you?!" you said disbelievingly "Why on earth should I be thanking you for bumping me?"

"Because, if I hadn't bumped you, you wouldn't have met the man of your dreams" Bucky stated matter-of-factly. His hand covered yours as he said this.

"Man of my dreams, huh?" you said slowly looking at him. He started to lean forward across the table, his eyes slowly lidding. You found yourself doing the same.

"Yo, Bucky! I don't pay you to make out with my agents!"

Startled, you looked up to see an amused Nick Fury. You blushed in embarrassment but Bucky swiftly retorted:

"You don't pay me at all!"

"And it's a good thing too" Fury chortled "I need you in my office, ASAP." Bucky groaned and stood up looking at you apologetically.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow anyways" you told him trying to brighten his mood.

"Tomorrow?" he asked not catching on.

"Yeah, we're going jogging. Remember?" you laughed.

"Oh, right!" said Bucky. He gave you a small kiss on the cheek and followed Nick Fury out of the coffee shop.

"Why are you interested in her all of a sudden?" you heard Fury ask as they were leaving.

"Well," answered Bucky rubbing the back of his neck "She's the girl of my dreams."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saturday:

You loved jogging in the morning. The park and the morning air was all you needed to get your spirits up. Jogging with your favorite super soldier, however, was the best this you had ever done.

Bucky had slowed his pace tremendously after you had explained you could not sprint 13 miles in thirty minutes like he could. He was laughing at something you said.

You smiled to yourself. You looked around the park where it had begun. You remembered just a week ago when you were as lonely as a lost puppy. Now, so much had changed. You were now jogging with a loving and caring super soldier who you knew would not leave you easily. In a mere week, your life had been flipped James Buchanan Barnes, the man of your dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	8. Puppies and Mischief

**Puppies and Mischief**

 **Pairing:** **Loki Laufeyson x Reader**

"But Tonnnnnyyyyy" you whined following him out of his office "I don't want to babysit Loki!"

Tony barely flinched at you whiny and desperate voice. He turned to face you, grabbing ahold of your shoulders. "Yeah well, everyone else is busy" he stated "and you've avoided this long enough. It time for you to haul your fail share."

"I do haul my fair share" you responded defiantly.

"Oh, yeah? How?" challenged Tony.

"Err, um…" you stuttered "I… make breakfast?"

Tony scoffed and continued walking down the hallway. You frantically followed, desperate for him not to leave you with your dreaded responsibility.

"I do laundry on weekends, I pick out the movies for movie night, I make sure our snack cupboard is always full."

You continued to ramble and Tony continued to ignore you. As he was about to head out, you grabbed his arm.

"Please, please reconsider" you pleaded. He chuckled and kissed your forehead.

"See you later kiddo" and with that he slammed the door behind him. You groaned in frustration. Why did it have to be you?

Loki had been staying at the Avengers tower as 'prisoner' until Thor could obtain the device that channeled the tesseract's power to take them both back to Asgard. In accordance with this, the avengers had each taken turns babysitting the god of mischief, excluding Banner for obvious reasons. The task of watching Loki had proven itself to be a tedious one, after all, he wasn't called the god of mischief for no reason. He was as difficult as a three-year-old! There was a reason you had avoided babysitting him.

You stood there in the hallway for a few minutes contemplating on how to address this situation. Finally, you just decided to get it over with and go see Loki in his 'cell' (Thor's bedroom).

On your way you passed your room. On the other side of your door could be heard indignant scratching and periodic whines and yelps. You smiled as you slowly opened the door to be greeted by seven fully awake and excited Labrador retriever puppies. You hastily closed the door behind you to ensure they wouldn't escape. At the sight of you, they all simultaneously jumped and scampered around you in glee.

You had found these poor things after the battle in New York. They were abandoned near the side of a collapsed building, unharmed but extremely frightened. Being the soft-hearted girl you were, you brought them home and planned to drop them off at a nearby shelter later that afternoon. You looked down at the excited animals. Three were a golden almost white color three more were light brown, and the remaining one (and undoubtably your favorite) was black with a small white patch near its chest.

Suddenly, you were reminded of your responsibility waiting upstairs. You slowly stood up, wanting to play with the puppies much more than you wanted to oversee Loki, but you knew that the god of mischief should not be left alone for too long. At this thought, a marvelous idea sprung into your head.

Quickly but gently, you picked up each of the puppies and placed them in a large cardboard box. Then you picked up the box and headed back to the elevator. In the lift you watched your puppies amused, as they tried gleefully to climb on top of one another in the box in an attempt to get out, drooling and yelping all the way.

All too soon, the elevator dinged and you hesitantly stepped onto the desired floor. You took a deep breath as you punched in the code to enter Thor's room. Slowly you walked in.

There he was, silently standing at the window, his back turned to you. You jumped as the door behind you slammed shut. A few puppies in the box yelped at the loud 'bang' the door made. The peculiar sound made Loki turn to face you. Your heart sped up rapidly, unsure of what to expect. Loki only looked at you skeptically.

"Was that you?" he asked emotionlessly. He noticed what you were holding "What's in the box?" he asked then added vehemently "some sort of torture weapon?"

"You could say that" you smirked setting the box down. One by one you lifted the puppies out of the box. As soon as they were out they jumped around you begging to be played with.

Then they noticed Loki. In absolute joy and excitement, they scrambled over each other in a rush to get to him. Loki seemed a little overwhelmed at the unsuspected surprise.

"No, no get back!" he yelled swishing the end of his tunic at them "Go play with her!"

The puppies only grew more excited and energetic at the sight of the long swaying cloth. One of them, the black one with a white patch, latched onto it with his teeth and started a game of tug of war. The other puppies saw this and rushed to do the same. Loki yelled in surprise as he felt his clothes being yanked in seven different directions. He took a step backwards and tripped over a light-colored puppy. He let out a slew of profane words as he fell to the ground. You laughed as the puppies started to swarm him licking his face, jumping on his stomach, and rolling in his hair.

' _They really love Loki'_ you thought.

"Please get the off me" Loki begged from his spot on the floor. You giggled at his distress, but obediently called the puppies over to you by whistling and patting your legs. They jumped when they saw you wanted to play and hustled over to you. You laughed at their abundant energy. Loki rested on his elbows to watch you.

"Why would you bring these…these…" he stuttered.

"Impossibly adorable and lovable angels?" you offered while a brown puppy chewed on you fingers.

"I was going to say vermin" said Loki lifting his chin up. You frowned at him.

"You really are a brat," you told him while helping a rather plump puppy stand back up after he had fallen over. Loki looked taken aback.

"Excuse me, I am not a brat, a little difficult at times maybe, but certainly not a brat." He scooted away as the black and white puppy attempted to climb in his lap.

"You're definitely a brat if you can resist the cuteness of these adowable wittle darlings!" you said the last three words to the small puppy in you lap, who was currently tasting your jacket sleeve. You saw the black and white puppy walk over to Loki and sit down expectantly in front of him. Loki stared at the 'vermin' unsure of how to react.

"He wants to be pet" you told the god of mischief, seeing his confusion.

"But I don't want to pet him" said Loki stubbornly, but you saw hesitation in his eyes. The puppy whined ever so little, and you knew Loki was won over. You didn't say anything as Loki gently extended his hand and placed it on the puppy's head. Slowly he started to pet the puppy, who, by the way, was thoroughly enjoying the undisturbed attention. It slowly curled up in Loki's lap to take a nap, exhausted by all the excitement and action. You were surprised when you saw a small smile appear on Loki's face. Gently he fondled the puppy lovingly oblivious to all else. You had to admit, the sight melted your heart.

' _Who knew Loki had a soft spot for puppies'_ you thought _'Actually, he looks kind of cute when he smiles… WHAT THE HELL?! What am I even thinking?'_

Just then, he saw you staring at him and immediately resumed an emotionless face, clearing his throat in the process. Around you the puppies started to droop around in exhaustion. You chuckled quietly as, one by one, they started to fall asleep. Gently you lifted one off your lap so she could join her brothers and sisters.

"So, are you an avenger?" Loki's question startled you out of your peaceful state.

"Uh, no. I'm an agent for Nick Fury" you responded.

Loki looked at you a little confused, "but you are so gentle with the ver-" seeing your frown he corrected himself "animals. How can you be an agent?"

"You underestimate me" you told him "I can kick butt if I want too." He smirked a little at your comment but quickly caught himself.

"Why the puppies?" he finally asked.

"Well, I wasn't exactly thrilled about babysitting you" Loki huffed when you said 'babysitting.'

"I am not a baby to be sat on" he said "You humans are terrible. Paying people to sit on your children!"

"Shhh! I'm talking" you interrupted "and by the way I'm not getting payed for this. As I was saying, I wasn't looking forward to _overseeing_ you so I brought along something to keep me occupied." You motioned to the sleeping puppies.

"Hmm" said Loki "You thought I would be boring?" he took a step towards you. You started to get a little nervous but you willed yourself not to show it. "Am I not your, as you call it, type?"

You gulped, "I mean, you don't really strike me as an interesting person" you said trying to sound confident. Loki looked at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Let's change that" he smirked "Let's do something… fun."

You smirked back at him, a devious idea forming in your head "I have a suggestion…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

20 minutes later here you were… with Loki… in downtown… on a roller coaster.

You had placed a shock chip on Loki, so you didn't worry about him running away. Plus, you didn't think he would if he could. The poor guy was too terrified.

"When I said fun, I meant testing out medieval torture devices, or stuffing those ridiculous puppies, or something else evil! Not this!" he yelled at you.

You laughed as the roller coaster began. You screamed in thrill a you headed down a steep slope, Loki screamed in terror. All through the ride endless shrieks could be heard as you went through sharp turns and steep slopes. Suddenly, the ride started to slow down.

"Oh, thank the all-father!" breathed Loki in relief.

"I wouldn't thank him just yet," you told him deviously. Only then did Loki realize the cars were ascending up a hill, a very, very, VERY steep hill.

"Oh, gods no" Loki muttered as the ride rose higher and higher. It stopped at the very top. It was sickening yet thrilling how high you were. Terrified screams could be heard around you as the other passengers perceived how high they were.

Suddenly, the cars started to tip over the edge. In absolute fear, Loki grabbed your hand. You held onto him tightly as well, too engrossed in the thrill of the ride to realize what exactly you were doing. The cars sped down the hill at full speed making your eyes water as you screamed in absolute electrifying terror. After a few more loop-da-loops and sharp turns the ride slowed to a stop. By the time you got out of the car, you were laughing, already planning on bringing Steve with you on the intense ride.

Only then did you and Loki realize that you were still holding hands. Awkwardly you let go looking away. He did the same.

"S-so" you said finally breaking the silence. "Was that fun?"

"No!" shouted Loki "Why do humans invent such things?! Its worse than a torture device!" You cackled at his fear bending over to clutch your stomach. You didn't notice Loki smile at your laughter.

After getting some ice cream from a nearby stand, the two of you headed home. Your conversation in car was light and casual. You talked family, life, your love for daredevil things (like roller coasters), Loki's fear for daredevil things (like roller coasters).

By the time you walked into the tower you were laughing at Loki's over the top impersonation of Thor. You were about to impersonate Steve when you heard someone clear their throat. You looked over to see Tony looking at you with his arms crossed over his chest, one of his jacket sleeves were shredded and in his hands were a bunch of torn papers. Downstairs you could here chaos, including glass breaking, metal clashing, and J.A.R.V.I.S. protesting.

The puppies must have woken up.

Shoot.

"Tony, I can explain" you started desperately but he ignored you.

"I'm going to take reindeer games back upstairs and you take care of the catastrophe in my workshop" he paused as more crashes were heard followed by J.A.R.V.I.S' "No stop! Mr. Stark has taken months to work on that!"

Tony sighed and motioned for Loki to follow him. Loki turned to you.

"I hope you come and visit me again before I leave. That is if I'm not too boring for you" he added smiling slightly.

You chuckled and said, "Nah, I think you may be my type."

He smiled widely at your statement and gently kissed your hand, causing you to blush. "Till next we meet, my lady" and with a flourish he followed Tony into the lift.

You would have lied if you had said you weren't grinning like mad all the way down to the chaos downstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	9. My Hero

**My Hero**

 **Pairing: Tony Stark x Daughter!Reader**

You crouched down in the dark, Stark Tower elevator terrified. Ultron's robots uncontrollably and relentlessly tried to break in to get to you. One was able to slightly separate the elevator doors. It leaked oil and guck onto the elevator floor as it entered. Its metal parts were sharp and rigid.

The robot made a grab for your face. You dodged and came away with a nasty scrape on the right side of your head. You frantically thrust a broken chair leg, the only weapon you had, into its control panel shutting it off immediately. It took all your teenage strength to shove the robot out of your confined space. The doors of the elevator immediately reclosed keeping all other robotic persons at bay…for now.

Using your hoodie sleeve, you tiredly rubbed dripping blood off of your face, which trailed from the top of your forehead to your chin in a single, thin river. You exhaustedly leaned against the wall, knowing it wouldn't take long for another robot to break through the doors.

You would die here.

You fell to the ground in hopelessness. This was not how you thought your summer vacation would go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The big day was finally here! You heart thumped as you got off the plane and made your way to baggage claim.

You would finally see someone who you had longed to see for an uncountable number of months, your father, Tony Stark. No, you weren't the offspring of Pepper and Tony, though you wish you were. No, you were born long before Tony even met Pepper, when he was still in his instable days of alcohol and women. You were the product of his lustrous behavior. Your biological mother had no interest in keeping you. Tony had to fight hard to keep you from an abortion. Even before you were born he was saving your life.

As soon as you entered this world he scooped you up and brought you to his home, promising to be the best father he could. The two of you have had your ups and downs, but you've always had a very important and special relationship with each other, especially since you were so similar. You had inherited his unmistakable ingeniousness and sarcasm, two traits that you displayed with the utmost pride.

You rushed out the gate in excitement, expecting a huge welcome hug and millions of kisses from your hero, but instead saw no one. You looked around puzzled. Tony was nowhere to be found.

 _Did he forget?_ You wondered _Did something happen?_ You immediately began to list all possible outcomes to riddle your way through this unexpected scenario. In your mind there had been no doubt that Tony would be there, at the terminal, waiting for you with extended arms. After all he had always been there, whenever you needed him, wherever you needed him.

You were broken out of your thoughts by the sound of your name being called. You turned in expectation, a huge smile on your lips. Out of the crowd came a familiar red-head with a dazzling smile on her face. You shouted her name in joy as you ran into Pepper's arms.

"I missed you!" you told her laughing as you left the embrace. She smiled and responded likewise. Ever since Tony had met Pepper, the responsible and dignified red-head had become a mother to you in everything but blood.

"Where's dad?" you asked expectantly looking around, half-expecting him to jump out from around somewhere to surprise you. However, Tony did not appear as you had hoped. Instead, Pepper gave you a sad smile.

"Maybe its best if I tell you when we reach the tower" she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wait, so now… dad's in Sokovia?" you ask unbelievably. You were sitting on a comfortable couch and Pepper had just explained to you the whole Ultron fiasco. In response to your question, Pepper switched on the TV.

"Sokovia is now under the attack of thousands of, what seems to be, AI robots" said the reporter as a terrible fight was shown on screen "The city has been miraculously evacuated but the robots have not been stopped despite the Avengers' best efforts."

You felt your heart speed up as you saw Natasha being slammed to the ground by one of the robots. Steve wrestled another. You winced as he was hit over and over.

Then, you caught your breath as tears threatened to fall.

There he was.

Flying overhead, you could see the all too familiar red and gold blur. He endlessly attacked and was attacked, fighting tirelessly as if he was in some action movie. But this was no action movie. These were your friends, heck, more like your family.

The footage ended and the reporter went on to interminably list the threatening statistics of failure and death. You ignored the television as tears of fear silently fell down your face. Pepper came closer to you and hugged you to her chest, and as much as you were grateful for it, you couldn't help but wish it was your hero comforting you, safe and sound at home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Give it up Ultron!" yelled Steve Rodgers to the robot sprawled on the ground "You've lost. You will never rule the world!"

"Ugghh! You Avengers!" roared Ultron enraged "You always get in the way! One day you will see, one day you will suffer, one day you will BURN!"

"Uh, yeah, could we speed things up" interjected a sarcastic voice, one belonging to Tony Stark "I got a daughter visiting for summer vacation and I would like it if I could go back home before summer ended."

"A daughter?" asked Ultron, suddenly interested.

"Yeah a daughter" said Tony "you know, female offspring? Child of a feminine sex? A not-boy kid?"

"I know what a daughter is!" yelled Ultron. He took a deep breath as if to calm himself. "So, is this daughter precious to you?" he asked with a devious smile.

"You don't know the half of it" said Natasha from behind Tony.

"She loves you?" pressed Ultron.

"I'm basically her hero" said Tony ever so humbly (note the sarcasm).

"Perfect, now you'll get a taste of your own medicine!" said Ultron smirking "I will go to your daughter and murder her before you even see her! You took away my chance of ruling the world, now I will take what is most precious to you!"

"Keep dreaming" said Tony gritting his teeth "You'll never get the chance to even see her 'cuz your sorry metal butt is going to die here" said Tony firing his repulsors to life and aiming them at Ultron.

"Oh, Tony" laughed Ultron evilly "You are incredibly slow for a genius. Did you really think I wasn't smart enough to plan for defeat? I knew that there was a chance of failure, so I made a clone of myself. Its not exactly permanent, but it will live long enough to fly to New York and extract my reve-!" Ultron was cut of by Thor's lightening, Vision's mind stone ray, and Tony's repulsors all being fired upon him at once. The robot soon lay in a pile of twisted metal pieces and cinders.

"Good work gang! Now we have to- Tony! Where are you going?!" Steve Rogers stared at the sky in confusion as Tony blasted away faster than the speed of sound.

"To save someone I love."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

You reclined on the couch as Pepper made some calls a few feet away. You sighed as you read your favorite book, one about a magical world and the power of love. Yeah, it was pretty cheesy, but who the hell cared? You certainly didn't.

The battle of Sokovia had ended around yesterday morning, much to you and Pepper's relief. Now, you were excitedly awaiting your hero's return, which could be any day now. You had tried contacting Tony but he wouldn't pick up, which was understandable. He had probably lost his phone in all the chaos.

Suddenly you heard the doorbell ring. Tony! In a frenzy, you tried to rush frantically downstairs, but Pepper held your arm tightly.

"What are you doing?" you ask her, impatient to finally see your father. She remained silent, but a look of terror was in her eyes. You were about to protest once more when you heard a loud thud downstairs. Suddenly the elevator behind you dinged and the doors opened to reveal a tall silver colored robot.

"Ultron" you breathe, recognizing the robot from the television.

"Ahhhhh, finally!" said Ultron seeing you a Pepper in the center of the room "No more annoying Avengers to get in the way." He prepared to blast. Pepper shoved you out of the way and she herself jumped backwards. Almost immediately, hundreds of Ultron's robots crashed through the huge glass windows, targeting you and Pepper.

"Don't bother with the red-head!" yelled Ultron "We want the girl!"

"Yeah?" you challenged "Well the girl don't want you!" Ultron turned to you with a smirk… if robots could smirk.

"Grab her!"

A droid lunged for you. You grabbed a nearby broken chair leg and brought it down as hard as you could on the most sensitive part of all robots: the control panel. The robot immediately shriveled up and fell to the ground.

"Why do you want me?" you yelled at Ultron.

Ultron smiled evilly and uttered one word, drenched with hate "Revenge."

At once all the droids rushed at you.

"Leave her alone!" Pepper yelled.

The droids immediately hit Pepper's head causing her to blackout. You screamed her name as you ran behind a sofa to dodge the fire of the droids. You looked around for a way to escape.

Just a few yards away you saw your answer: the elevator. You gripped the broken chair leg you were still holding and rushed with all your speed to the elevator. One droid was able to shoot you in the leg. You yelled in pain but continued moving. You jumped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. The doors closed shielding you from the deluge of bullets.

"No!" you heard Ultron scream "We cannot let her get away! Turn of all power in the tower! Shut the elevator down!"

Almost at once you felt the elevator grind to a stop.

"Well this just couldn't be any worse" you muttered. The lights went out leaving you in total darkness.

"Obviously it can" you sighed. The droids started to bang against the door, trying their best to knock it down or make it part, but since the power was off the doors didn't open.

You crouched down in the dark, Stark Tower elevator terrified. Ultron's robots uncontrollably and relentlessly tried to break in to get to you. One was able to slightly separate the elevator doors. It leaked oil and guck onto the elevator floor as it entered. Its metal parts were sharp and rigid.

The robot made a grab for your face. You dodged and came away with a nasty scrape on the right side of your head. You frantically thrust a broken chair leg, the only weapon you had, into its control panel shutting it off immediately. It took all your teenage strength to shove the robot out of your confined space. The doors of the elevator immediately reclosed keeping all other robotic persons at bay…for now.

Using your hoodie sleeve, you tiredly rubbed dripping blood off of your face, which trailed from the top of your forehead to your chin in a single, thin river. You exhaustedly leaned against the wall, knowing it wouldn't take long for another robot to break through the doors.

You would die here.

When all hope seemed lost, you heard a miraculous sound; the sound of repulsors being fired.

"Dad!" you yelled from inside the elevator. There was no response. Instead, you heard your father outside battling robot after robot. You were forced to torturously listen and clash after clash erupted from the other side of the elevator doors. Suddenly, it all became quiet.

"Sweetie?" you heard your dad call from outside "Sweetie, are you in there?"

Your hero had saved you once again.

"I'm here!" you croaked out, a few tears of joy and relief threatening to fall. You saw red and gold fingers grasp the door and pull it open with brute force. As soon as the gap was big enough you jumped into your father's arms.

"Daddy!" you groaned as you fell into his arms, finally reuniting with him. He threw his helmet aside and wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.

"Oh, Sweetie!" he gasped out seeing your injured leg and face "I'm so sorry. What happ-"

"Pepper's hurt" you interrupted urgently motioning upstairs. Tony's eyes darkened. Despite the situation you couldn't help but smile slightly. Ultron was going to be sorry for laying a hand on Pepper.

"Stay here and don't move!" Tony commanded, as he blasted off upstairs to face Ultron and save Pepper. You tried to follow but your loss of blood prevented it and you blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Your eyes slowly opened. Your head no longer felt dizzy and your leg no long throbbed with an agonizing burn. You grunted quietly trying to lift yourself from the soft and fluffy bed you were in. You gave up when a shot of electrifying pain blasted through your body at the slightest movement.

 _Did I die?_ You thought _Is this heaven?_

"Sweetie?" you heard a gentle and familiar voice say, "Can you hear me?"

"Daddy" was all you could breathe out. Immediately, strong muscular arms surrounded you careful not to move your body. Your father hugged you gently, trying to withhold his passion so that he wouldn't crush your fragile body.

"I missed you" you told him holding on to his shirt.

"I missed you too"

There was no doubt about it; Tony Stark was your hero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed. I'm kind of running out of ideas so requests would be appreciated... but you're not obliged**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	10. You Keep Me Sane

**You Keep Me Sane**

 **Pairing: Dr. Bruce Banner\ Hulk x Daughter!Reader**

He wasn't what you would call a sane man. After all, gamma-radiation really does take a toll on the human body, not to mention the soul. He forever lived in fear, regret, and shame; the only antidotes that could suppress the ever-lingering anger. For years this was all he could live on; constant self-doubt and deprecation. He would run and hide endlessly, not only from the world, but also the monster inside him.

Dr. Bruce Banner was a kind man, almost shy. He was quiet and reserved, the last person you would expect to be the destructive and uncontrollable Hulk. Everyday he would live on drug medications and endless therapeutic sessions, just to find some sort of healing. His answer was found in the most unexpected place: you.

You were very similar to your father, Dr. Banner. No, you did not break out in sudden anger bouts and uncontrollably destroy your surroundings. You had inherited his gentler side, his 'doctor' side. You had a mind of brilliance and heart of kindness.

You were the most precious thing in Banner's life, and you knew it. Everyday, whether it be after a day of busy inventing or fierce fighting, you would be there to calm him down, to be his medicine. You stayed up every night, no matter how late it was, waiting for him to return. As soon as you heard the door open, you would drop whatever you were doing and jump into his arms, giving him the gentle affection he needed.

He would wrap his fatherly arms around you lovingly and lift you up, sighing heavily after a long day. Then he'd talk with you in the kitchen, about school, the Avengers, and anything else that came to mind. Sometimes he would show up at the front door in his green and monstrous form, unable to break out of it. When this happened, you knew you had nothing to fear. Your dad would never hurt you, no matter what state he was in.

You would hold his hand as if he were a normal person, and call in your childish teenage voice:

"Daddy! I made you cookies!" or "Daddy! Do you want to go to the theater today?" or "Daddy! I need help with homework"

Immediately he would calm down, as if you placed a spell on him. He would return to his human form and then freak out, wondering if he had hurt you in his absent state. You only laughed at him, knowing he would sooner die than lay a finger on you.

It didn't matter if he was Dr. Bruce Banner or the Hulk. He would always be your father.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a clear afternoon and you were walking home after a long day of school. High school really dampened your spirits, but you cheered up as you remembered your dad was coming home early today.

It was a short walk home. You fished out your keys from within your back pocket and swiftly unlocked the door. You sighed in relief at the welcoming sight of your familiar home, immediately heading to the kitchen after slamming the door behind you. You opened the fridge and found, much to your delight, some leftover cheesecake from last night. You cut yourself a generous slice, though you were careful to save some, as your father's favorite thing in the entire universe (besides you) was cheesecake.

You placed the cheesecake back in the fridge and grabbed your saucer and a fork. You went to your living room and turned on the television, collapsing on the couch simultaneously. You were quite peaceful awaiting your father's return when suddenly your phone rang.

You groaned as you dislodged yourself from your relaxed state, heading over to the table to see who was disrupting your peaceful afternoon. The screen displayed a number you were not familiar with. You disconnected the call assuming it was someone who had the wrong number. You returned to the sofa and continued to watch your show, only to be disrupted yet again by the annoying ringing of your cell-phone. You huffed as you heaved yourself up to see who it was.

It was the same frickin' number!

You pressed the answer button and put the phone up to your ear.

"Wrong number" you told the person on the other line, wanting to get back to your show.

"I'm never wrong" was the response.

You paused at the unexpected answer. Before you could ask any questions, the speaker interrupted you.

"I'm Director Nick Fury" he said, only adding to your confusion. Why was your dad's boss calling you?

"Are you Dr. Banner's daughter?"

"Yes" you answered, wondering what on earth he wanted.

"There was a little accident and your father…" he paused as a slew of roars and loud clashes erupted from his end of the phone.

"Your father has… gotten a little out of control. Nothing's calming him down" Fury said with a serious tone. An enraged roar could be heard in the background. "We have him neutralized but he's still… green."

"Neutralized?" you asked stiffening "what do you mean 'neutralized'?"

"He's fine" Fury responded "he's just confined in a specially designed compartment"

"You put my dad in a cage?!" you yelled into your phone outraged. Fury ignored your accusation.

"We were wondering if you could come up and help us return him back to normal, since you have to deal with him often" he told you

"I can't come up there!" you told him, worried for your father's well-being, "I don't have a car!"

"I'm sending your ride now" he responded curtly and ended the call.

"What ride?" you protested to dead line. Just then your doorbell rang. You ran to see who it was. Praying this was all a trick and your father was home. When you opened the door, however, you were not greeted by your father. Instead, there stood Steve Rodgers aka Captain America, all suited up with a motorcycle behind him.

"Are you Banner's daughter?" he asked inquisitively.

"Y-yeah?" you responded, as if you weren't sure. Things were happening way too fast.

"Perfect, hurry!" he told you running down the porch steps to his motorcycle. You didn't really have a choice. You grabbed your keys, locked your front door, and sat behind Steve on his motorcycle. Steve rushed at ungodly speeds and you had hold on tightly so you wouldn't fall off.

When you had reached the Avengers Tower you were a little dazed, but nevertheless followed Steve into the building. Even from the ground floor you could hear your father's monstrous roars of anger that were being hurled against his captors. Steve led you to the twelfth floor, as you twirled your hands nervously. Big-shot heroes and 50 floored buildings were not in your repertoire.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Tony Stark, your dad's best buddy, and Nick Fury. The room they were in was big and cold. The walls were made of glass allowing you to see into other rooms. In the middle, were white chairs and a long table. Papers and digital screens were everywhere, including one showing Hulk in a box-like room, wildly banging the glass, desperate to get out.

"Sup princess, long time, no see" said Tony winking at you before returning his gaze to his screen.

You looked expectantly at Fury, only wanting to know one thing. He seemed to get the message and wordlessly led you to a room on the other end of the meeting area. He opened a door and ushered you inside before closing it behind you. You were alone in a barely lit room.

You uncertainly walked down the stairs that were in front of you.

 _'_ _Fury could've at least led me to dad, instead of leaving me to grope my way in the dark!'_ You though indignantly.

The stairs spiraled downwards and you had no choice but to follow them, one step at a time. Finally, the stairs led to a platform, and on the platform stood a smaller room with glass walls.

And inside the room stood your father.

His huge green back was turned to you. You saw him breathing heavily from his efforts to break the glass.

About two yards from you, you caught sight of the control panel. You calmly walked over and pressed the correct configuration to shut off the Hulk-cage. It was quite easy as you were the daughter of Dr. Banner.

"No stop!" you heard Fury yell frantically from the top of the stairs, "He'll hurt you, he's not himself!"

"Princess, come up here now" you heard Tony yell. You ignored both of them and, instead, planted all your attention on Hulk, who still had his back turned towards you. You would have to hurry before someone made it down the stairs to scoop you up and put _him_ back in a cage.

You cleared your throat to get you father's attention. In mere milliseconds he spun around and roared, rushing in your direction like a wild beast. You didn't move, you didn't wince, you didn't blink.

You knew he would never hurt you.

Suddenly, he seemed to clearly see your face. His wild eyes widened and he desperately tried to stop charging at you, banging into a wall at the attempt. You gently approached him and grabbed his large green hand.

"Hi daddy" you said smiling as if this was the most normal occurrence "We were going to go out for lunch remember?"

Hulk started to gasp loudly, as if he had trouble breathing. He wriggled and fell to the ground, visibly beginning to shrink. Before long, there lay your father, breathing hard, on the ground.

You were helping him sit up when Tony made it down the stairs. Seeing you and Banner, he groaned saying:

"Now I got to climb back up all these god forsaken steps!" he turned and proceeded on his long trek back to the meeting room.

You, however, stayed with your father, asking him how he felt. He looked at you with love as he pulled you into an embrace. You were his only true cure; his medicine.

You kept him sane.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Hope you enjoyed! This was a request from Krystal Fox. You should go check out her stuff, its pretty cool, especially if you're a hunger games fan like moi**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	11. Scrapes and Sores

**Scrapes and Sores**

 **Pairing: Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow x Reader**

You groaned as you lifted your head from the soft and fluffy pillow. Every part of your body throbbed with an unpleasant ache. You threw the covers off of your sweaty body and tiredly moved your legs to hang off the edge of the bed. You rested your weary head in your hands, giving you some relief from the overwhelming dizziness.

Why were you in such bad shape? Well, you had just come back from a mission with Steve and Sam. It had been successful and you had neutralized the threat. However, you had been involved in more than one hand-to-hand combat fights, leaving your body in its current terrible shape. You gently touch the swelling bruise on your hip, wincing as a dull pain vibrated under your fingers.

You turned your head drowsily to the clock, widening your eyes when you saw it was almost 1:00 in the afternoon. You must have been exhausted. You were never one to laze around. You worked endlessly and ferociously, never shying away from obstacles. Today was no different.

You heaved yourself off of the bed and into the bathroom. The hot water of your morning shower soothed some of your aches and pains away, making you feel loads better. You changed into comfortable gym clothing, careful not to touch your scrapes and sores. On your way out you grabbed an apple, a water bottle, and your keys. You locked your door and started the somewhat lengthy walk to the Avengers facility, munching on your apple along the way.

On the walk your thoughts wandered. Despite how much you tried to convince yourself, you knew you were on your way to the gym, not only to work out, but also to meet a certain redhead. She was almost always guaranteed to be there. Your heart started to quicken as you thought of Natasha Romanoff. Sure, she was way cooler than you, way smarter than you, and probably way better than you in any way imaginable. Yet you couldn't help but imagine yourself with her.

You shook your head as you realized what you were thinking. You really had it bad. There was no way Natasha would like someone like you! You sighed in dejectedness as you entered the Avengers facility. Who were you kidding? Just go in, work out, and leave. Stop being weird.

All sensible thoughts, however, abandoned you, taking all your reason with them as soon as you entered the gym.

There she was.

Her bright red hair was loose and hanging around her face. Her features were scrunched up in concentration, her expression was one of determination and resolve. Repeatedly, she punched a bag in front of her, never tiring or quitting. Her feet bounced as she maneuvered around the bag throwing punches as if it were a real villain. Sweat dripped from her body, but to you that only added to her attractiveness.

You stared. You knew you were staring. You knew you should stop staring. Yet, you stared.

Suddenly, she paused panting for breath. Without turning her back away from you she said:

"You know, most people find staring creepy" you could almost here the suggestive smirk in her voice. You tried to calm your rapid heart hoping you looked more confident than you felt.

"Um, Hi!" you said trying to sound casual "Fancy seeing you at the gym"

"Yeah" replied Natasha with a small smirk "especially since I'm here 98.3% of the time."

You wanted to slap yourself at your stupid remark, but just nervously smiled and approached another punching bag. You heard Natasha resume here exercise next to you. Nervously you wrapped your hand not wanting to look like an idiot in front of her. Your bruises on your knuckles from yesterday screamed in protesting pain as you rammed them into the bag, one after the other.

"Hey?" Natasha's voice startled you. You immediately turned in anticipation to answer her unspoken question. In your excitement you tripped over your own two feet and fell backwards. You let out a startled yell as you fell, you rear-end landing hard on the ground, unmistakably creating yet another bruise.

You blushed as Natasha laughed and approached you on the ground to help you up. You gladly grabbed her extended hand, hoisting yourself up. Natasha had positioned herself unknowingly close to you, so when you stood up you practically bumped into her. Her free hand landed on the side of your stomach in response to the unexpected contact.

Normally, you would have cherished her touch on you, but your body wasn't exactly normal at the moment. Instead you felt a searing pain from where her fingers grazed your open and unmedicated scar. She saw you wince and immediately removed her hand, thinking it was because of her.

"So, um" she said kind of dejectedly, though you weren't sure why. "Do you want to spar?" she finally asked you not meeting your eyes. You knew your body couldn't take a sparing match. You knew your skill set and Natasha's were light years apart. You knew she could probably kill you before you batted an eyelash.

But how could you say no?

Smiling a little too widely you agreed, taking your place on the mat. She did likewise. Then you started.

She faked an attack on you right arm and at the last second went for your left foot. The move took you completely by surprise but you were able to bat her away a roll to safety. You winced as your hip came into contact with the floor as you rolled. Before you could recover, she came at you with another attack, this one swifter and harder then the first. You tried to block it with you left arm, forgetting the big purple bruise below your shoulder. Her fist came down hard, and you screamed in pain.

She immediately looked at you in fear and scurried over to you on the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked helping you sit up "I didn't think I hit you that hard." Her hands landed on your shoulder and you winced again, embarrassed to look so weak in front of her. What would she think about you now?

However, she showed no disgust at your tattered state, only kindness and worry. Gently she rolled up your T-shirt sleeve to reveal your shoulder and the large, swelling, purple bruise underneath. Her finger rubbed over it carefully.

"This bruise is a few hours old" she said, thankful she hadn't given it to you.

"Yeah" you responded, shuddering a little at her touch, "I was on a mission yesterday and got a little beat up."

She frowned.

"Do you have more?" she asked you, her gaze steady and resolute.

"Um… I-I have a few more" ' _23 to be exact'_ you thought but you didn't tell her that.

She stood up and laughed unbelievingly, extending a hand to help you up.

"You're an idiot to come to the gym when you're in this state" she told you pinching your nose playfully. You were surprised at the friendly contact, but you loved it.

"Come on" she grabbed your hand and led you out of the gym, grabbing your water bottle and towel for you.

"Where are we going?" you ask as she lead you on.

She turned around and smirked "We're going to patch you up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ow! That hurts!"

You were in Natasha's room in the Avengers tower, laying down on her couch. You had protested not wanting Natasha to worry about you and your injuries, but the redhead had insisted; so here you were.

Natasha was currently dabbing a wet cloth over your shoulder and, though it stung, you knew it was the only way to make the bruise go down quickly. She gently put medication on it and gave it a small kiss. Your heart got stuck in your throat as you blushed and looked away. She only smirked at you and gently grabbed your chin. She turned your head to face her, smiling at your red cheeks.

"Where else are you hurt?" her sly voice whispered, sending dramatic shivers down your spine. You wanted to tell her 'Everywhere' but you knew you would only look like a freak. Instead, you motioned to your stomach, your blush growing deeper.

Natasha didn't even blink and slowly lifted your shirt to reveal your stomach. There were a multitude of scratches and bruises on your lower torso, so Natasha got to work. She cleaned every single one of them, placing a little medication a=on the especially bad ones. Then, one by one, she kissed them. You held your breath as you felt her cold plump lips on your skin. You closed your eyes and sighed, wishing it would never end.

When she had finished she looked up at you, and you matched her gaze. She placed her hand on your cheek and you leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry you got beat up" she whispered leaning closer.

"Nah" you responded your eyes lidding "It was worth it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Sorry this took so long! This was requested by MickyMarceline101**

 **I also apologize for this being so short and poorly written. It was a little difficult to write because I'm a straight girl... oh well**

 **Hope you enjoyed nonetheless! Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	12. Flirt

**Flirt**

 **Pairing: Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver x Reader**

"too tall, too fat, too short, not into piercings" One by one, Pietro scrolled through the list of eligible single girls on the dating site; and one by one he denounced every single one of them.

Why was Pietro, the renowned Quicksilver (at least that's what he called himself), scrolling through a dating site? Surely women would be lining up to get a chance to even lay their eyes on him, right?

Wrong.

The ladies in America were nothing like those in Sokovia. They much preferred the blond, brute strength, honorable type (aka Steve Rodgers) or the dark haired, cocky, billionaire type (aka Tony Stark) both of which he was nothing close to. So, as a result, he sat grumpily backstage, as he watched the more popular, 'star' heroes get all of the attention, fame, and ladies.

At first, he tried to accept it; that he was a little different and it would be a while before society accepted him. But then, something happened that threw him over the edge.

Wanda started dating Vision.

Pietro thought a couple of popular heroes stealing his spotlight was bad. But to have his younger sister get a boyfriend in less than a week with him still being single as a pringle for over a month now was even worse.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Pietro Maximoff was on a dating site. Though he was a smug, sarcastic, and somewhat secure guy, he needed someone to love, and someone to love him back. Sure, Wanda was great. He loved her. But there's only so much you could do in a sibling relationship, plus she was incredibly bossy. He needed someone who he could freely express his love to with no obstacles or rules in the way.

He sighed shutting of the phone and slipping it into his back pocket. He decided to see what Clint was up too. Surely Hawkeye would have some suggestions. He zipped full speed around the tower, looking for his buddy Clint, finally finding him in the front lobby on the ground floor.

"Hey!" Pietro exclaimed coming to a stop right in front of him, startling the hero.

"Geez kid" said Clint rubbing his forehead, recovering from the surprise "You need to stop that."

Pietro only smiled deviously. "So, what you doing here?" he asked, hoping Clint would have time to help him with his little dilemma.

"Waiting for someone" said Clint, his eyes shining bright. Pietro was about to ask who, when he heard the front door of the tower being opened. Pietro saw Clint focus on something behind him, while a huge grin spread across his face. He rushed past Pietro.

The fast hero turned expecting to see Laura, or maybe one of the little ones but instead saw an absolutely beautiful girl about his age: you. You were wearing leggings and an over-sized t-shirt. Your beautiful hair hung loose with a blue headband to keep it out of your face. A small, black backpack that was slung on one of your shoulders fell to the floor as hugged your father, Clint Barton.

"Dada!" you said as you did so "I missed you!"

"I missed you to sweetie," said Clint pulling away "It's good to finally have you back."

Just then, you noticed Pietro behind your dad. He winked at you when he caught you looking at him. You frowned a little at his antics but quickly covered it up by giving a tense smile in response.

"Pietro" said Clint motioning him over "Come meet my daughter."

Pietro, looked you up and down, smirking when he got to certain parts.

 _'_ _Pervert'_ you thought, trying not to barf.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said grabbing your hand and kissing it. You felt your lunch reaching your throat. "How come we have never met?" continued Pietro with a flirtatious look "I don't think I could easily miss a beauty like you." He winked. You wanted to slap that dumb smirk off his face, but your father interjected.

"Yeah, she's been away at school" he explained clapping a hand on your shoulder proudly, "She's been admitted to one of the biggest colleges America."

"Wow, that's great" said Pietro clapping his hands in mock applause

 _'_ _Smart and cute'_ he thought _'I really like this one'_

"Maybe I could show you around?" he added, looking at Clint for permission. Clint, being the protective father he was, looked at Pietro inquisitively before turning to you.

"I don't know…" he trailed off. Pietro interrupted him.

"Oh come on" pressed Pietro "It will be…fun" he smirked at you suggestively.

 _That's it_ you thought, furious this random boy was being so flirtatious towards you _'I'm going to give him a piece of my mind'_

"I would love to go on a tour with Pietro" you said in mock happiness, "Please Dada?" you begged, using your signature nickname for him to your advantage. In truth you actually were excited to go on a tour with Pietro. No, he did not make you swoon. No, you did not like him. No, he was not attractive to you in any which way. You wanted to spend time with him to take his flirtatious words and hurl them right back at his dumb face. He'd think twice before mistaking you for some dumb fangirl again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clint had allowed you to go with Pietro, so here you were, dragging your feet behind some butt-head recounting for the 27th time (you were counting) how he saved your father by pushing a car to protect both himself, Clint, and the boy Clint was carrying. You sighed as you strolled the avengers tower, hoping the tour would be over soon.

Pietro obviously was not fond of the way you ignored him. He didn't so much earn as much as a small giggle from you. You would think that he would be irritated or even angry at you by now but instead he just seemed more… determined.

 _'_ _He may be annoying'_ you thought grouchily ' _But at least he's patient'_

"And here," said Pietro, starling you out of your thoughts "is my personal favorite place in this whole tower, the kitchen!"

For the first time that day your eyes widened. The kitchen was huge. You could fit yourself into the huge cabinets and you counted more than twenty drawers. The stove had eight hot plates, and the fridge seemed to tower above you. Imagine how much food could be cooked here!

"Wow" you said, "This is amazing!" Pietro saw the look of absolute awe in your face and smiled a little bit. Why were you so cute to him? I mean there were plenty of girls prettier than you… what made you special? The superhero couldn't put his finger on it; all he knew was that he had fallen into a pit of love for this new girl and there was no climbing out of it. His thoughts were cut of by a deep rumbling sound.

You, cheeks turned pink as your stomach begged you for food. You looked at the floor too embarrassed to look up. Pietro just laughed and made his way over to the fridge.

"Good" he said smirking, "I'm not the only one who's hungry."

He pulled out jam and peanut butter before taking out a loaf of pre-sliced bread from a nearby cupboard.

"I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" he told you finding knives to spread the butter and jelly "Its probably the best thing about America" he paused as a flirtatious look appeared on his face.

' _Oh dear'_ you thought

"Besides you" he added, winking.

' _Bruh'_

You sarcastically laughed in response. "Yeah," you told him, ignoring his comment on you "PB and J is probably my favorite thing in the world" you paused and brought a suggestive look to your face, "including you" you added, smirking at his taken aback look.

"Well, yet another thing we share in common" Pietro said recovering. You rolled your eyes. This guy was impossible. Nevertheless, he didn't fail to put a small smile on your lips.

"You want to help or would you rather just watch my amazing sandwich-making ability from a distance?" he asked. Silently, you walked up beside him and started making your own sandwich while he made his.

You concentrated on your own sandwich as Pietro blabbered about some mission where he had apparently saved your dad by pushing a car in front of him. You had NO idea (note the sarcasm). Finally, you looked down at Pietro's sandwich, observing his progress. What you saw horrified you.

"No, no, no!" you yelled at him, lightly slapping his arm. He laughed and took a step back.

"What?" he asked wiping peanut butter off of his nose.

"You put the peanut butter and jelly on _different_ slices" you told him, emphasizing the word 'different.' "Not on top of each other."

You looked sadly upon Pietro's barbaric work. He had put jelly and peanut butter on the same slice! What had made him do such a terrible thing?!

"Well, I humbly apologize M'lady" he said bowing before you melodramatically "But you're going to squash the entire thing together in the end anyway so what's the point in being organized in the first place?"

"Well, you're going to die in the end anyway, so what's the point in living in the first place?" you retorted. You knew you were being ridiculous, but you were having too much fun to stop now. Pietro laughed at your analogy.

"Um, comparing death and PB and J to one another is a little much don't you think?" he asked shaking his head. You lifted your head in mock pride, turning back to your sandwich.

"Ugh" you groaned in mock disgust "So uncivilized"

"Hey!" exclaimed Pietro, throwing a bit of peanut butter in your face. It landed on your nose. You wiped it away giggling. Wait, giggling? GIGGLING?!

You immediately stopped yourself and turned back to your work. You would not fall for this clown. You would not. In a final flourish you placed both sliced of slathered bread on top of one another making and absolutely perfect PB and J.

"Its beautiful" said Pietro, wiping away non-existent tears.

You were about to take a bite when you heard something zoom past you, and the next thing you knew, your Pb and J was gone. You looked around to see Pietro at the door frame, your prized sandwich in his hand.

"Hey!" you yelled, unable to stop laughing "give that back! You have your own!"

"I like yours better" he told you simply before rushing out the kitchen in a blur.

"No, come back!" you called after him, rushing out of the kitchen to follow him.

You looked around the empty passage wondering which way he had went. He could have gone anywhere; this place was huge. Suddenly he appeared at the end of the hallway. You could see your sandwich in his hand… and a bite was taken out of it!

"Oh, it is so on!" you yelled making a dash for him. He sped away down the hall and you followed him. Soon you found yourself in a comfortable looking sitting room. You looked around for some sign of Pietro but there was no movement.

Suddenly, a blue blur rushed past you pushing you forward. You stumbled knowing you were going to fall face flat on the floor. You braced yourself for the contact, when out of nowhere two arms appeared around your waist catching your just in time. You looked up, Pietro's face mere inches away from yours. You sucked in a breath, your face going as red as a tomato.

Pietro didn't miss a beat.

"Dang" he whispered, his voice low and husky "You look even better up close."

You pushed him off you in disgust and fell to the floor as a result. You stood up to grab your sandwich from him, but he dashed off again, landing at the doorway in mere milliseconds.

You yelled in exasperation. He just laughed at your frustration. God, you were cute.

You sighed. You weren't going to catch him with speed, so you'll have to catch him with what you did have; hawk reflexes. Pietro started dashing past you, over and over, gently knocking you this way and that. Once, he even had the nerve to spread a little peanut butter on your nose. You growled but kept yourself from trying to fruitlessly chase him. You closed your eyes and concentrated, and when you felt the rush approach you again, you stuck your leg out.

Pietro gave a yell in surprise as he tumbled to the ground tripping over your leg. You gave a whoop of triumph as you jumped on top of him, the two of you rolling a few times before you pinned him down. He looked up at you, his fast brain still not registering what had happened. He saw you towering over him, laughing lightly. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he watched you flick your hair. God, he had it bad.

As soon as you realized the awkward position you were in you shrank into a deep blush. He lay down on one of your arms keeping you from getting up. You were right on top of him, between his legs. One of his hands were planted idly on your waist, and one of your hands were supported on his chest. For the longest time, the two of you stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Finally, Pietro gave a small smile.

"You still have Peanut butter on your nose love" he said, his voice low. You groaned and slid off him, wiping your nose simultaneously.

"Jerk." You said, desperately trying to hide your blush.

"Honey! There you are. I was looking-" Clint paused when he saw your red face and Pietro on the floor. "You two alright?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yup" you both said a little too quickly.

A cautious and somewhat disturbed expression came on Clint's face. He cleared his throat.

"Pietro, a word?" he said leaving the room. _'Oh boy'_ you thought.

Pietro left the room, a little shaken. You were left, sitting on the floor contemplating what just happened. Why were you acting like this? Why is your body shivering? WHY ARE YOU STILL BLUSHING?!

' _Could I possible like… no it can't be'_

Or could it? Sure, he was flirtatious and downright weird, a little boastful perhaps. But he was also silly and fun, and up for a challenge. And the way he looked at you made you feel… loved.

Maybe you did have feelings for Pietro Maximoff, the renowned Quicksilver (at least that's what he called himself).

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

A loud indignant yell disrupted your dreamy thoughts. In a flash, Pietro dashed in and scooped you off the ground into his arms, a look of pure mischief on his face, one that made you both suspicious and excited.

"What are you doing?" you ask as he lifted you up.

He grinned deviously. He gently lay a kiss on your cheek and neck, sending tremendous shivers through your bones, before placing you upright on the ground. You were blushing like mad but nevertheless looked at him suspiciously.

"What did you tell him?" you ask observing your father stomping down the hallway.

"I told him we did some… things"

"Things?!" you asked him disbelievingly "What things?! We only made sandwiches!"

"well I told him otherwise," said Pietro, giving you a suggestive look "good luck dealing with him love, I'll pick you up later, when he's cooled down"

You were about to slap Pietro, when he took off, bolting through hallways and doors. You could hear your father yelling after him, though you knew it was all in good fun.

You sighed as you watched the blue blur disappear. Pietro Maximoff, the renowned Quicksilver and outrageous flirt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **This was requested by PondLake. I'm so sorry this took so long. It got accidentally deleted... twice.**

 **I also reached 1K view so THANK YOU SO MUCH READERS!**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	13. Inner Beauty

**Inner Beauty**

 **Pairing: Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange x Reader**

You threw your school bag across the room in frustration. You ignored your roommate's curious stares as you stomped angrily into the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. You hastily wiped away the tear streaks on your dirty face. Your hair was a matted mess, closely resembling a bird's nest. Your school uniform shirt was crumpled, with a few stains of that day's lunch on the sleeves. Your short, checkered skirt hung tightly around your legs. You had tried your hardest to make yourself look like hell…

But you still looked beautiful.

Your eyes shone brightly behind the mess of your hair; like lighthouses guiding lost ships to safety. Your full lips were slightly puckered from crying but were still smooth and a pretty pink. Your complexion, no matter how much dirt you had rubbed on it, remained clear and pure, resembling that of an angel. Your dark lashes held small water droplets from your tears, only adding to your stunning appearance. Your hair, no matter how hard you tried to tangle it, still retained its vibrant and silky look.

You pounded the mirror, giving a yell of anger. You hated your looks. You hated that you were beautiful.

Most people thought you were mental. I mean, there were so many girls out there who would die to look like you! So, many guys who pay anything just to lay their eyes on you! But you hated your looks. They were the reason for your pain. They were the reason for your troubles. You hated them.

Everyday, everyone judged you at school. After all, it was common knowledge that if you were a prime beauty queen, popular-looking girl you were almost guaranteed to be a brat. All the bullies in school only consisted of two categories; Hot-shot jockeys or gorgeous looking, make-up covered girls. Sadly, due to your looks you were forced into the latter category. When people saw you, they immediately envied you. That envy led to judgement, which resulted in you being labeled 'bully,' 'brat,' and 'diva.'

After a time, you came to see yourself the way the world saw you; A bully, a brat, a diva. You were convinced you had a filthy soul; that you were a mean and spoiled girl, who's only purpose was to bully others. You were ugly inside. You knew it.

God had given you a blessing when he gave you your beauty. But you had let the world turn it into your curse.

Everyday, you toiled endlessly, searching for a way to cure your black and red soul, for you knew it was what was on the inside that counted. You wanted to be a good person.

You wanted to change.

You reasoned that if good looks had brought you a bad soul, ugly looks would surly clean away all your sinful demeanor. As a result of your theory, you hurt yourself. You broke yourself

You tried to change.

Day after day, you woke up early to rub dirt on your face. Day after day you avoided brushing or cleaning your hair. Day after day, you yelled at yourself for being beautiful. You discarded all your make-up, and hair products, not wanting to have any aid to your beauty. You tried to eat unhealthily to gain weight, but your body wouldn't listen, and stubbornly kept its perfect form and curves. You tried to where torn and tattered clothes, staining them frequently to add to their ugliness, but all you got was looks of admiration for your interesting style.

You were ugly on the inside and pretty on the outside, and it seemed God himself would not let you change it; no matter how hard you tried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Doctor sighed as he looked around to the people around him on the busy street in New York. His enhanced capabilities given to him in Nepal, allowed him to see into the minds and the souls of others. At first, it seemed like a wonderous ability. After all, it meant he can look into the minds of the evilest villains and find weaknesses. It also meant he could see the good in the hearts of his friends, and wickedness in the hearts of his enemies; leading to secure relations of trust.

However, now, on the busy street in New York, he wished desperately that he had not been given these capabilities. All around him he saw dark souls of greed and envy.

Close to him strolled a middle-aged woman, who he saw, was lying to her husband and being intimate with another man. In front of him was a teen boy, who had his hands shoved into his jackets pockets. The doctor could tell, however, that it was not from the cold he was doing so but because he had stolen a trinket from his mother and was on his way to sell it for a pretty price. Across the road stood a 12-year-old boy with a small child. The 12-year-old was scolding the little one for running across the road without anyone holding his hand. The child's mind, however, was not paying attention. Instead it was clouded with dark thoughts of how he would break his elder brother's new model plane, in payback for the humiliating scolding.

Dr. Strange sighed. Oh, how he wished he could be blissfully oblivious to the evil around him. He wished this that this ability he had been given could be used to see some good in the world. But all he perceived was evil and wickedness and sin. All was black. All was dark. And the doctor had to watch it all happen before his very own eyes without him being able to stop it; without the slightest sight of anything white or pure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

You head was bent downward, buried within your scarf, not only to keep the cold out but also to hide the face you hated ever so much. You had no need to look up. You knew the way to the park by heart. It was the only place that offered you some solace and peace. The slow and steady trickle of the fountain was a comforting sound, the occasional chirp of a blue bird gave you a reassuring feeling. It was a place that made you wonder if something beautiful could truly be pure, without any lurking evil hidden inside.

You were so engrossed in your thoughts you didn't here approaching footsteps. Without warning you slammed into another individual knocking them backwards.

"Oh, my goodness!" you exclaimed rushing over to the fallen persona. You could clearly see their face as they lay sprawled on the ground. He looked to be a man maybe two or three years older than you, with a definite jawline and a neatly trimmed mustache and beard. He wore and red coat with a dark brown scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He looked oddly familiar.

You had to admit… the very look of his made you feel things in your stomach.

You extended your hand hastily for him to grab, hoping you hadn't hurt him.

"Are you alright?" you asked worriedly, hoping he wasn't hurt. He grunted as he sat up, reaching for your extended hand. You helped him to his feet and watched as he dusted himself off. He didn't make eye contact with you.

"Yeah I'm f-" he cut himself off as he looked up and met your eyes. He looked taken aback. You wanted to hide your face in your scarf again. He was probably judging you right now as the very thought ran through your head. However, little did you know that this man was the famed Dr. Strange. The doctor was not taken aback by your looks like you had guessed (though they were exceedingly stunning to him). No instead he was caught off guard by something he hadn't see in a long time; a white soul.

He read you easily and he saw kindness and compassion. He also saw a longing to be good and pure, which he found ironic since you were already as such. However, just when he thought you were flawless, deep within he caught sight of a small speck of grey. Not very noticeable, but irritating and ever present. A speck of guilt.

He saw that this was not guilt of something you had done or even wanted to do. In fact, you were feeling guilty of something you didn't do and couldn't change.

' _She is guilty for…her looks?'_ Strange thought not establishing why she would feel such a thing.

He looked back up at the face of the girl he had just met but was already intrigued by. He saw your eyes cast downward, half of your face buried in the scarf. You awkwardly cleared your throat and attempted to walk away. Strange didn't hesitate to grab your hand in his and pull you back towards him.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare you.

You were a little startled by the sudden contact but it was comforting nevertheless against the biting wind.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" you answered stammering, unsure of what he meant. After all, he was the one who had fallen on his behind, not you.

"Then why do you hate yourself?" he spoke softly, not in an intruding and intimidating way, but in gentle probing manner. However, it didn't matter how gently and softly he spoke. His words hit you like a wrecking ball.

"E-excuse me?" you squeaked out.

"Why do you hate yourself darling?" he asked again taking your other hand in his, so that he stood across from you, holding both your hands.

You weren't sure what to say.

' _Who is this guy?'_ You thought to yourself ' _How does he know- oh crap'_

Only then did it start to click. When you looked at his face closely, you could tell it easily. His language, his demeanor, everything pointed to the same thing.

"You- you're" you stammered suddenly feeling shaky "You're Dr. Strange!" you finally spit out breathing heavily in shock. The doctor only smiled slightly at your realization, but his eyes still fiercely looked for an answer to his former question.

"Indeed, I am, but you still haven't answered my question" he said holding your hands a little more firmly making you blush slightly.

"I don't hate myself" you lied, hoping it came of as confident.

"Darling…I can read minds"

 _Crap_

You stayed silent hanging your head. Everything in life suddenly seemed to degrade in value. It didn't matter that you were holding hands with a renowned doctor. It didn't matter that you had aced your finals. It didn't matter that you had just gotten 56 thousand followers on social media. You hated yourself, and you were stuck in your flawless body and dark soul.

Tears started to drip down your eyes and trailed down your nose falling to the cold, frost covered side-walk. Strange saw the droplets hit the pavement, and in pure pity gathered you close to him, suddenly feeling an overwhelming longing to protect the only good soul he had seen in a long time. He held your head to his chest, gently stroking your hair.

You were grateful for his warmth a you cried silent tears onto the front of his jacket.

"Darling don't cry" you heard him say into your hair "Let's talk about it" and so it started. Together the two of you walked along to the park, with you venting all your problems and toils to him.

You ranted of how evil you were.

He kept silent.

You ranted how you wished you were good.

He kept silent.

You ranted how you hated yourself.

He kept silent.

When you finished you took a deep breath, having regurgitated it all out. He remained silent. You grew agitated. Maybe he didn't understand. You were a fool to trust your feelings to a complete stranger.

"Darling" he finally said grabbing your arms, forcing you to face him "You're beautiful."

You stared at him in disbelief. You knew that! That's why you hated yourself. You were such a spoiled, bratty diva to think yourself as beautiful!

"Inside and out" he finished giving a small smile. You felt your heart get caught in your throat.

"How do you know?" you whispered not willing to believe him.

"Because I see you" he said "I see your soul and mind. You are a white and pure person, with as much good as anyone can dream of. You want to please people. You want do your best, not only for yourself, but for others as well. You are the first to run when a cry for help is heard. You have many talents and blessings, yet pride and boastfulness cannot be found in you" Strange took a deep breath before continuing. "You're beautiful Darling, inside and out, just the way you are."

You held your breath, finally realizing deep inside, that his words were true. You were a good person. You were not who the world said you were. You could love yourself.

Dr. Strange gathered you into a hug and smiled as he watched the grey speck of guilt disappear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **This was requested by PondLake. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	14. Dirt and Dreams: Part 1

**Dirt and Dreams: Part 1**

 **Pairing: Thor Odinson x Reader**

"Dirt, more dirt. Oh! How fascinating… more dirt." You sighed as you kicked the pebbles in front of you. You were strolling a desert-like area behind your aunt and uncle's house, who you were currently visiting (more like forced to stay with) while your parents who just so happened to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were off doing hero work.

This is how it had always been. Your parents were off being awesome and saving the universe. You best friend Peter was Spiderman and was now a full-blown Avenger. Even your older sister and brother were out in the military and medical field making the world a better place. And here you were… admiring dirt.

Everyone always seemed to be going on adventures, saving lives and capturing bad guys. You were the weakling, the youngest, the fragile one. You were always the one that needed to be protected, never the one on the front lines doing the protecting. Now, more than ever, you wished you were up in a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier with your parents, doing something useful. You wished you were involved in the fight, instead of some mere bystander.

You wished for an adventure.

That longing had always been buried deep within you, but your flames of hope had always been quenched as time and time again, as you were shoved away from the excitment for your 'safety.'

You always huffed when your parents ranted about how you were a 'blossoming flower that must be protected.' If you were a flower you were a damn Venus Fly Trap! You could kick any black-belt-kid's butt without breaking sweat. You could climb and swing like a legit monkey. You could flip and jump as if you were Simone Biles herself. You were stealthy and quick, perfect material for an agent! But still, your parents refused.

They often left you with your relatives while they were away, only increasing your longing to leave your mundane life.

Their children, your cousins, were ten plus years younger than you and, quite plainly, bored the life out of you. Endlessly, you would play dolls, and clap as they repeatedly jumped from a 6 inch stool as if it were some large acrobatic feat. You would always play the guest at the tea parties, and servant of the princesses, and the dog of the 'family.'

You hated your way of life. While you were dressing up in tutus, adventure was waiting out there and being grabbed by someone else.

No more. You would grab adventure before it even saw you. You would find something to do with yourself besides tea parties.

You had miraculously managed to escape the grasping and pudding-covered hands of the youngest cousin, by slipping out the back door without anybody noticing. You easily scaled their backyard fence into the adventurous world beyond.

Unfortunately, that world seemed to consist of dirt and dirt and dirt, plus some dirt. In other words, the 'adventurous world' wasn't so adventurous after all. After about thirty minutes of walking you were quite far out, without the slightest sight of something interesting.

' _Stupid dirt'_ you thought ' _Stupid clingy relatives. Stupid life. Stupid everything!'_

You looked out to the horizon, squinting your eyes as the blaring sun stabbed your pupils. You scanned the far distance, mentally accounting all you saw.

' _Dirt, dirt, dirt, giant pillar of light, dir- WAIT WHAT?!'_

You rubbed your eyes wondering if you were imagining it. You weren't. There, as clear as day, was a large pillar of light, randomly in the middle of the vast scene of… dirt.

It seemed to be a powerful blast, penetrating the ground. Suddenly it disappeared, just as suddenly it had appeared. You looked again to verify. It was gone.

You sprinted towards the sight of the light in both confusion and excitement. When you reached the area, many dark and strange markings were inscribed into the ground in a circle shape. They were in a language that you could not decipher. You were about to bend over and touch them when something caught your eye.

In the center of the dark circle was something white with bright red markings. You cautiously walked towards it, hoping it was not an explosive. When you reached the center, you bent over cautiously to pick it up. It was a cloth of some kind. You held it up to examine it.

It was… underpants?!

You gave a yell of disgust as you hastily let go of it, angrily watching it float to the ground. This must be some stupid prank. So much for an adventure. You felt tears prick at your eyes as all the hope and excitement from the former moments all disappeared. Maybe you should stick to tea parties. You sighed shakily as you turned away to return to the house.

Suddenly, the sky above you became dark. You looked up to see clouds gathering above your head; dark clouds. You stared confused and intrigued as the clouds only circled above you and not anywhere else. A low rumbling sound started to blast from inside the mass of condensation, growing louder by the second. Without warning, the blast of light shot down upon you.

You screamed in terror as you felt yourself shooting upwards away from the ground. It was as if you were in a roller coaster, except without chairs or seat belts. Without any control you zipped through the air, screaming in absolute, electrifying terror, unsure of your destination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Loki! Give that back or I swear by Odin's beard I will send Mjolnir upon your skull!"

Asgardians watched in amusement as the grown sons of Odin chased each other like mere school boys. Loki was currently cackling deviously as he ran, waving a white and red cloth over his head, which some recognized to be the older prince's, Thor's, underpants.

Thor's face was red with embarrassment as some teenage girls caught sight of the cloth Loki was holding. They giggled, whispering to each other as Loki and Thor rushed past them, the latter in desperate pursuit of the former.

All along the rainbow bridge the older brother chased the younger, until they had reached the Bifrost. Heimdall was not startled by the arrival as the two boys were known to play prank and cause trouble wherever they went, largely on Loki's part.

"Hello Heimdall" said Loki, breathlessly giving him a small salute, "You're looking mighty fine this morning"

"Hello Loki" replied Heimdall with a tired sigh as he watched Thor finally tackle his younger brother to the ground. At the impact the cloth flew out of Loki's hands and into one of the Bifrost's ray, flying off to some unknown realm.

"Great, now look what you've done!" yelled Thor climbing off his brother "A perfectly good pair of underpants wasted!"

"Oh, yes, yes" said Loki calmly, rolling his eyes as he dusted himself off, "It's not like you have over 400 other pairs or anything."

"Shut up" came the curt, red faced response "Heimdall did not need to know that."

The elderly guard smiled as he re-shot the Bifrost to make the… Asgardian item return back to its owner. Within seconds, the white and red cloth shot out of the portal beam, nailing Loki in the face. Thor laughed heartily and was about to give a smart remark when he heard a high-pitched scream.

"Heimdall, was that y-"

He was cut off by a small frame being shot out of the Bifrost. He grunted as the figure was forcefully rammed into his stomach. He toppled backwards at the impact and sensed the individual land on top of him. She gave a startled yelp and he gave a pained grunt.

You opened your eyes to see who you had landed upon and scrambled back at the sight. Not only was he dressed in a most peculiar way, but you had seen his face before. He was Thor, god of thunder, and an honorary avenger.

Thor rubbed his head as he sat up to look at the individual in front of him. What he saw stunned him silly.

Your eyes were bright and seemed to pierce right through him and gaze into his soul. Your hair flew gently in the faint breeze. Your complexion was that of angels and elves, pure and flawless to his eyes. Your clothes he recognized to be Midgardian 'jeans' and a 't-shirt.'

You were beautiful.

While Thor stared at you unbeknownst to you Loki had managed to remove the underpants from his head. When he caught sight of you he quickly recovered and put on a smooth look.

"Welcome, lady of Midgard!" he said with a proud flourish. He approached you and gave a bow grabbing your hand and kissing it in the process. You yanked your hand away with a small frown on your face. You knew Loki from the fiasco in New York. Your house that you shared with your parents had been completely destroyed, with you and your cousins (who had come to visit you) barely getting out alive.

"My name is-"

"Yeah, I know" you interrupted rudely. Loki only smiled.

"I was the one who-"

"I know" you responded obviously done with this guy. Loki's smile only grew bigger.

"I actually was able to-"

"Would you shut your face! I don't care. At all."

Heimdall laughed slightly at the exchange.

 _'_ _This Midgardian can certainly hold herself'_ He thought, amusedly studying Loki's taken aback face. Thor had by then recovered and was standing up. You turned when you heard him, forcing a blush down.

It was no secret that you were in love with Thor. He was your favorite of all the Avengers. He was the one who had scooped you out of the embers of your home to safety. For a second, you thought you had saw him stare at you, but soon he was gone to save other civilians, and you had downheartedly assumed that it had only been your imagination. Ever since then, Thor had been your hero. Your inspiration.

Your crush.

You had tried to convince yourself that it was a useless and pathetic dream to have, especially since he was _literally_ worlds away. Heck, he probably had women lining up to get their turn with him. You never stood a chance. Yet here he was. Standing in front of you looking at you as if you had sprouted horns.

"Where did you come from?" he asked for confirmation to his guesses. He wanted to know about this fair maiden.

You wanted to melt at the sound of his voice, but you willed yourself to hold the façade of confidence.

"I was on earth" you recounted, racking your brains to remember what had happened. "Then I wasn't" you finished pathetically.

Thor gave a small chuckle. He liked this girl. Who was she and why was he so drawn to her?

"We should send her back to Midgard" cut in Loki pushing towards the head of the Bifrost "she would only cause trouble here."

"No!" protested Thor. He wanted more time to get to know this strange girl.

"You're one to talk" retorted Heimdall "besides, I think his majesty would be interested in this one. You should bring her to him."

"Yes!" said Thor the same time Loki said "No!"

Ignoring his brother, Thor extended a hand towards you, which you hesitantly accepted. You heart fluttered as you touched his calloused hand. Quite unexpectedly he pulled you to his chest and, using Mjolnir as a propeller, blasted across the sky. You gave a small yelp as you flew through the air. Wind beat full flesh against your face making it difficult to breathe. Thor seemed to notice this and immediately changed position so that his chest was in front of your face shielding you from the wind.

When you landed, you gave a small laugh. Thor let go of you and you wobbled a few steps as the feeling of your legs returned. He watched you fall over once, laughing at your clumsiness. You blushed but thoroughly enjoyed the sound of his laughter.

"Come my lady" he beckoned for you to follow him "This way to my father"

"Hey!" came a yell "wait for me! Not all of us can fly you know!"

You turned to see Loki exhaustively jogging the length of the bridge you had just flown across. He had quite some ways to go.

Thor rolled his eyes "He'll catch up" he told you walking away. You chuckled slightly as you followed him.

You weren't all too sure about meeting 'his majesty' but you weren't about to leave the man you had been dreaming about for the past year. Plus, you weren't too keen about riding the Bifrost again. Your stomach was still churning.

You followed Thor silently up the hill as he rambled about Asgard and all the sights you could see, pointing them out as you passed them. Asgard truly was a spectacular place, so magical and enchanted it was a legend itself. Waterfalls fell gracefully off of cliffs into lakes below, looking, not like water, but crystal. The neatly trimmed grass that lined the roads were not mere leaves but blades of emerald beautiful and precious to the mortal eye. The sky was littered with pink clouds against its pale blue canvas, indicating the setting of the sun. All around, statues and buildings of gold, silver, and bronze stood proudly, towering above all else. Earth looked like a mothball compared to this place.

Suddenly, Thor stopped abruptly. You were too distracted by the beauty around you to notice and bumped straight into him, hurting your nose.

"Ow" you exclaimed rubbing your nose "Why'd you stop?"

Thor only looked onward in half annoyance and half fear. Around a further lake you saw about a dozen young female Asgardians, laughing and gossiping with one another. Each of them wore clothing that resembled that of bathing suits, much to your embarrassment, showing far too much skin. Thor huffed.

"These women never leave me alone" he explained hiding behind a nearby shrub. "I do not want to engage with them, but the road is the only way to the throne room."

You thought for a second, "we could fly" you offered.

"No," said Thor shaking his head. "That would attract to much attention. They would only chase us. Besides," he added smirking slightly "Your heavier than you look."

"Hey!" you shoved him, laughing.

Behind you, you heard steady footsteps and labored breath you turned to see Loki approaching the two of you.

"You might have waited" he huffed loudly. He suddenly seemed to realize that you were crouching behind bushes. "Why are you hid-" he was interrupted by an assortment of squeals. The women had caught sight of Loki. Loki looked up in horror, his mind finally connecting the dots.

"This is the most exercise I've had in years!" he yelled as he took off in the opposite direction, a mob of women following him, not noticing you and Thor in their excitement. You laughed as you saw a terrified Loki dashing over hills.

"He sure has a lot of energy" you remarked.

"Fear is the best energy" remarked Thor walking down the narrow stone stairs. You tried to follow him but misjudged the size of the steps. You tripped and with a cry fell downwards. You braced yourself to be slammed into the hard rock when to arms miraculously grabbed your waist. Your hands landed on broad shoulders as you were hauled upright. You opened your eyes to find your face centimeters from Thor's. For what seemed like years, the both of you just stood there frozen in place, his arms around you waist, yours on his shoulder and neck. You didn't dare breathe. You started to become aware of your bodies pressed together.

Suddenly, Thor started to lean forward ever so slowly. You saw his eyes lidding. You could now feel his warm breath upon your face. You wanted this; so bad. But your nerves got the better of you.

You pulled away swiftly releasing yourself from his grasp. As soon as you did so you immediately missed his warmth. You dusted yourself off, in an excuse to not meet his eye.

"Sorry" you said trying to sound like nothing had happened, "I'm really clumsy."

Thor only nodded silently. "Right" he agreed. You saw sadness in his eyes and regret in your heart. "Let's keep moving." He turned swiftly and continued on his way. You sighed as you followed Thor up the hill.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **This was requested by MickeyMarceline101. Hope you enjoyed!** **Part 2 will be out soon.**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	15. Dirt and Dreams: Part 2

**Dirt and Dreams: Part 2**

 **Pairing: Thor Odinson x Reader**

Your walk was silent. The once idle chatter had been stolen and your beating heart seemed louder than anything. Thor walked in front of you, his back your only sight of him. His fists were clenched and he seemed to grip Mjolnir tighter than usual. He walked with large and fast steps, ones you struggled to keep up with. The sky overhead grew dark with rainclouds.

You weren't sure what had happened and what to feel about it. Did Thor actually try to…? Was he actually going to…? Did he actually want to…? God, you were an idiot.

Why did you have to get so nervous? You wanted nothing more than to kiss the man… well, god of your dreams. But you were nervous, jumpy, and clumsy. Sure, you could kick butt, but you could also trip… over your own two feet… while sitting down.

You were overjoyed at the fact that he wanted to kiss you. You were enthralled, entranced, thrilled, and any other positively connotated war you could think of. However, you were also angry at yourself for screwing it up, and scared that you had possibly (and most likely) lost your chance.

"Hey!" you finally called breathlessly. Thor stopped and turned to you. You jogged up to where he was standing. When you reached him, you unexpectedly met his eyes. You were taken aback by the anger, sadness, and confliction you saw written clearly on his face.

"Could you walk slower?" you asked finally catching up, "I can't walk that fast."

Thor didn't speak. Instead, the god of thunder only nodded and continued to walk, though this time it was much slower. You were able to walk right beside him now. However, this only made things more awkward.

Not a sound was heard. Not a word was exchanged. Not a breath was breathed.

At one point you tripped on a stone causing you to bump into Thor's side. Your hands brushed momentarily. Thor blinked a few times as if startled before angrily huffing: 'You really are clumsy.'

His words didn't make you smile this time. Instead they hurt you, piercing whatever hope you held for you and the god of thunder. You had really screwed up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We're here"

You gasped as Thor motioned to a palace made of gold, shining in the evening sunset. Huge glass windows were embedded in marvelous patters along each of the beautiful palace walls. At the very top, proud pennants waved back and forth in the evening breeze, in many colors of blue and gold. Tall towers on either side of the main building rose so high, their tops were hidden from the eye by clouds. In front of the palace, was a large garden, bursting with hues of lavender, yellow, and rosy pink. Trees and bushes were neatly and finely trimmed into a large assortment of shapes. Every bit of the palace was perfection itself.

While you gazed open mouthed and wide eyed, Thor continued walking, not sparing even a mere glance at the paradise around him. He practically stomped his way through the garden and into the building. You lagged behind at the entrance, suddenly feeling queasy about the whole thing.

I mean, look at how amazing this place was! There was no way the king himself would accept you in your jeans and t-shirt.

Thor noticed you stopped and turned. "This way" he told you, impatiently motioning for you to follow him. You didn't answer, but instead proceeded to back away.

"I don't think I want to do this" you said your hands moving to cover your stomach that had suddenly begun to sprout millions of butterflies. Thor's expression turned from one of impatience to pure concern. He approached you slowly.

"My lady, what's wrong?" he asked softly gently touching your arm. You felt electricity shooting from where he had touched you.

"I don't think I can do this" you told him "Maybe I should go home."

"No!" exclaimed Thor, quite suddenly startling you, "I mean, you should meet Odin, it will…er…ensure, um, your complete… safety." He stammered to recover himself.

You smirked. "Oh yeah?" you challenged "Safety from what?"

"Never mind that" said Thor knowing he had been caught "Let's just go." He grabbed your hand and led you through the amazingly large and extraordinary halls of the palace before you could protest. Many peculiar and befuddled looks were shot your way, though you couldn't blame them. Your clothes were nothing compared to their silky gowns. Your coarse and dirty hair was in a high pony tail. The ladies around you had luscious locks styled carefully in fancy buns and braids with flowers and sometimes even jewels embedded between the clean and untangled strands. Everyone around you was either handsomely beautiful of beautifully handsome, neither of which could be said to describe your looks (terrifyingly wretched was pretty much your state).

"We're here to see his majesty" you heard Thor's voice say. You turned from your people watching to see him talking to someone who looked like a guard. The guard looked you down obviously judging your clothing and hair. You wanted to disappear under his gaze, but stood silently by Thor's side, staring back defiantly at the guards penetrating eyes.

"Very well" the guard finally said "Give me a few moments." With that he entered the huge double doors that were standing a few feet away. Silence settled over the two of you once again. Thor finally broke the silence.

"Um, so, do you like the palace?" he asked in an attempt to start conversation.

"Are you kidding?! It beautiful! It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" you told him hastily yet honestly. "Far too amazing for me" you added under your breath.

Thor heard this despite your low voice.

"That's not tr-" he started to say but was rudely interrupted by a panting Loki. The god of mischief paused beside you breathing heavily from the frantic chase.

"I'm alright!" he announced breathlessly "Thanks for asking" he added sarcastically. He put his hand on your shoulder to support himself. You didn't notice Thor frowning at the contact. He hated his brother touching you.

' _How dare he touch her, she's mine!'_ he thought ' _uh, actually she had no desire to kiss you remember?'_ the more sensible part of his brain rudely told him. ' _you probably creeped the hell out of her by trying to kiss her when you just met her, I mean what in Asgard were you thinking?!'_

You heard Thor sigh sadly, though you weren't sure why. Before you could ask, the huge golden doors swung open. Thor straightened his posture. You gulped and attempted to fix your hair. Even Loki smoothed his clothes in an attempt to look presentable.

The guard you saw before now stood at attention with five other guards, three on either side of the doors. You looked into the large throne room. The walls, floors, and ceilings were covered with the most intricate and detailed designs.

At the very end of the room stood large golden steps which led to a magnificent throne, upon which sat a dignified looking Odin. You immediately cast your eyes downwards at the sight of him. Walking forward, slightly behind Thor and Loki, you felt extremely out of place. Why had you agreed to this?

"Father" said Thor bowing. Loki did likewise. You followed suit giving a small but elegant curtsy (playing princess with your cousins had polished your curtsy skills).

The All-father stood slowly and straightened at the sight of you. His eyes narrowed, and his jaw tightened. Ever so slowly he proceeded down the golden steps making his way to you. You held your breath as he walked forward. He brushed past his sons, not sparing them a glance, his gaze still focused solely on you.

He didn't stop until he stood right before you, his eyes practically stabbing through your flesh and into your soul.

"You are of Midgard" he finally said.

You gulped and nodded hesitantly.

"Are you friend or foe?" he asked you, voice both inquisitive and threatening.

"Umm… f-friend?" you said, making it sound more like a question than an answer. Luckily, Thor stepped in.

"She was brought here by accident" Thor told his father.

"Why didn't you return her immediately?" Odin asked now facing his son.

"I, uh-"

"Thor has developed strong feelings for the girl" cut in Loki, rolling his eyes.

"I have not!" Stated Thor, red-faced.

"Have too!" countered Loki, thoroughly enjoying his brother's discomfort.

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have-"

"Silence!" interrupted Odin, though amusement shone in his eyes. "Well, Thor since you are so fond of this Midgardian,"

"I am n-"

"Shh, I am talking!" interrupted Odin. You tried (and failed) to hide a small laugh at Thor's flushed face.

"As I was saying" continued Odin "Since you are so fond of this Midgardian you can spend the rest of the day with her, but" now he turned to you "She must return to her home by evening."

"Thank you, sir," you said politely giving one more curtsy. He nodded at you in approval. He turned back to his throne and whispered to Thor on the way,

"She's a good one."

"Father!" Thor said embarrassed.

Loki cackled in amusement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And this is the garden" said Thor, pointing to… the garden. Loki had left at the beginning of the tour saying that it was 'too boring for his taste.' You were actually starting to agree with him. Thor had merely been walking around for the past hour, pointing out different sights. He never spoke to you, or even looked at you for that matter. He continued to mumble words, more to himself than to you. You were finally fed up with his ignoring you and decided to do something about.

"Is this fun for you?" you suddenly bark at him stopping abruptly "Cause if so, you, my good man, have terrible taste."

"W-what?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Look here mister, I'm not a god, or avenger, or anything else interesting like you" you told him getting a little angry, "I have an incredibly boring life. All I want is something interesting to happen to me! And you're making it extremely difficult ignoring me like this!" you took a deep breath.

"I'm not ignoring you!" he protested, with his back turned to you.

You came up in front of him and crossed your arms. "Why are you moody all of a sudden huh? You were fine when I arrived here," you told him.

"I'm not moody!" he practically yelled at you making you wince. You didn't falter though. Suddenly, you had an idea of what was bothering him.

"Is it me?" you said accusingly, your face hard, "Am I the one making you mad?"

"Ye- no! I don't know!" he yelled back turning away from you.

"So, it is me" you confirmed angrily, "why? What did I do?" you came up in front of him again. "Did I make you mad?"

"You're making me mad right no-"

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do an-"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"I LIKE YOU OKAY?!"

You stopped.

 _The hell?_

Thor realized what he had just said and stuttered helplessly, trying to explain himself "I-I like you. I don't know. When you appeared, I just was… struck. You're beautiful, and sarcastic, and- and amazing! But near the pond, on the stairs…" he hesitated "I tried to- but you didn't want- and I thought… Oh never mind. It's a stu-"

He was cut off by your lips smashing into his. At first, he stumbled, his mind not realizing wat was happening. But slowly he caught up and returned the kiss with overwhelming passion. You stomach was fluttering out of control, as his strong and steady arms encircled your waist puling you closer. You lifted your arms up around his broad shoulders. One of your hands found his beautiful golden locks, and immediately tangled within them. You massaged the back of his head gently earning a small moan from him.

He finally broke away gasping for breath. His forehead remained on yours.

"By the all-father" he chuckled lowly, making you shiver "Women do change their minds fast."

"Shut you face thunderhead" you retorted rolling your eyes. You smiled as he planted another kiss on your lips.

The day started with dirt and ended with dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	16. Conceal don't Feel

**WARNING:** Contains references to rape and suicide. If you are dealing with self destructive thoughts or actions please, please, **_PLEASE_** tell me or someone else. I'm not a therapist but I have ears and I can listen. Remember you are worth more than the world! You are beautiful, smart, talented, and perfect! You deserve to be treated like the frickin' kings and queens you are!

 **Conceal don't Feel**

 **Pairing: Pietro Maximoff x Reader**

Pain. With every needle, a thick repulsion of searing agony shoots up your arms, spine, and legs. You can practically feel your blood boiling, not out of anger, but out of the immense distress you were in. Your exposed body, only covered in a towel wrapped right under your arms and ending 2 inches below your hips, writhed and wriggled hopelessly desperately trying to break the unbreakable restraints that held it down. Sweat, blood, and chemicals from the machine dripped torturously down your body, leaving you in a sticky mass of moisture. You yelled, you shrieked, you screamed… inwardly.

On the outside you held a straight face, biting your lip so hard you drew blood. You will not yield to the pain. You would push through it. You always did.

You exhaled a raspy breath letting your head tilt to the side as the machine stopped. As your vision cleared you saw faces… or at least parts of faces. The ugly green surgical masks hid the noses and mouths so all that was exposed were the eyes—and even those were covered in clear plastic goggles.

It almost made you laugh at the amount of protective gear these idiots wore. While they dressed up in their goggles, aprons, and shower caps galore, you were lying down with chemicals spilling out of, into, and on top of your body— with nothing but a friggin' towel on for god's sake!

You looked towards the glass wall of the room you were in. There he was. Just as he always is during your torture sessions.

Strucker.

He looked at you angrily, his fists balling, his eyebrows creasing. You could have sworn you saw his eye piece crack. He hated you. He hated everyone, but you most of all. You were the only victim that had survived so long. You were the only one who didn't hopelessly fight when you were strapped to the machine.

You were the only one who didn't give out a single. Bloody. Scream.

Strucker loved torture. He loved seeing his victim fruitlessly fight when they were doomed. He loved hearing their screams of agony as he injected god knows what into their systems. His soul purpose in life was watching the people who had unfortunately fallen into his hands suffer from his experiments, his rape, his disgusting taste of entertainment.

You were his property, his experiment. He could do with you what he pleased. You could not do anything against him. You would have killed yourself, but he never gave you the chance. He was not about to grant you the privilege of death. Not before you yielded.

You could not fight him. You could not oppose him. Nevertheless, you refused to give him what he wanted.

You refused to scream. You refused to cry. You refused to beg for mercy, even when he violated you time and time again. You would not let him see that he hurt you. You would not surrender to him. You will never surrender to him.

No feeling would pass your dark soul. You were an experiment. And you would never be anything more.

You were the only one left. All the others had given up. They had surrendered. You would not.

Not now.

Not ever.

~o0o~

"You said we were getting donuts!"

"Would you have come if I had told you we were attacking a HYDRA base?!"

"No! Which is why I'm mad!"

"Would you two shut up?!"

"He lied to me!"

"Stop being such a child!"

"Yeah? Well you're a sick bastard!"

"Why you son of a—"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

"He started it!"

"HE SAID WE WERE GETTING DONUTS!"

"I too desire the nuts of dough!"

"THOR, STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Guys!" The gruff voice of the captain broke Tony, Pietro, and Nat out of their little quarrel. "Can we just concentrate on the task at hand? Pietro we can get donuts after." The captain sighed as he heard mumbles of protest coming from the other end. Honestly, Pietro could be such a kid.

The avengers, earths mightiest heroes, were currently disarming a rather large HYDRA force in the middle of a packet of trees. The sky was strung thick with a gray gloom and the fog refused to reveal anything more than two feet away.

"Hey guys?" Inquired a voice on the line "There's funky-lookin' building on your six." The captain squinted through the thick cloudy haze trying to see. Stupid fog.

"Which way is six?" inquired Thor.

"What do you see Barton?" asked the captain ignoring the god's confusion.

"I told you; a funky-lookin' building" was the response. Steve rolled his eyes. Why were these guys such children? Thankfully, Nat took over.

"Description Einstein! What kind of building?"

"flatter than most" said Barton slowly as if he was concentrating, "No windows, single floor, and no door visible from this angle."

 _'_ _A storage shack most likely'_ Reasoned the captain "blow it up!" He ordered.

"No, Wait!" Pietro's voice, made the rest of the team pause.

"Does it have a white roof and tiled leading path?"

"Uh… y-yeah, it does" responded Barton.

"On the front wall, does it have a hydra symbol and an obscure German slogan?"

"…Yeah?"

"And are there yellow stalls near the right side?" It was Wanda's voice this time.

"Uh… Either ya'll have seen the building or are unrecognized gypsies" stated Tony.

"Twins? What's the building for?" Asked the captain's voice, ignoring Tony.

"i can't believe it…" came Wanda's shuddering voice "I-I thought they stopped."

"Stopped what?" Steve was getting more confused by the second.

"Even after all this time… there could be—and we—they" Pietro stammered helplessly.

"For god's sake! English! I'll buy you donuts!"

"I would love nuts of dough!"

"THOR! SHUT UP!" needless to say, Tony was getting impatient.

"Pietro, Wanda" the gentleness of the captain's voice was surprising. "What's the building for?"

After a pause Piero's quiet voice could be heard on the line:

"Its where they keep— the experiments."

~o0o~

Crumpled. That's what you felt. Not broken (you would never let that happen), but not fixed. Just crumpled.

BA-BOOM!

An explosion shook the cell. You barely flinched. This had been happening for the past hour. From eavesdropping on the guards you learned that the avengers were in the premises. You had been armed in case need of you was necessary, and thrown back into your cell to wait. Strucker wasn't exactly ready to send you out yet, concerning what happened to his other two 'experiments.'

"They've breached the wall! They're in the compound!" You looked up slightly at the news. Why did the avengers come here?

"Man the guns!'

"Get the hell out of my way!"

"This was not in the job description!"

Within seconds the wall to your compound had been busted open your cell rattled, making you sit up. You saw a man dressed in all blue holding a large shield. He knocked out each of the guards like dominos. You watched him carefully. He favored his right arm. If it came down to a fight…

Two more people came through the busted doorway, both of whom you recognized. The traitors.

Wanda Maximoff waved her arms guiding invisible forces to snap bones and break walls. The second one appeared out of nowhere, as he usually did; Pietro Maximoff. God had they changed. Not only were they both taller, they looked… better. Not just in appearance but in spirit. You pushed your envy down. No feelings allowed.

You got yourself ready for a fight. You would have to favor your left side as your right ankle was broken due to a severe punishment. Cuts and bruises littered your face. You had just finish the first experiment session and had lost too much blood. Your head swayed. Your stomach churned. But you would not back down. When the last of the guards had been either body slammed into walls or thrown through them, the three heroes turned to your cell; the only occupied one in the building.

"Woah" you heard Pietro say.

"How are you still alive?" Inquired Wanda coming closer, recognizing you. Her face was gentle her movement slow.

The captain kicked down the door. You backed up against the wall. At least, in this position, you didn't have to guard your backside. Pietro came closer. You were still sitting on the floor. He came close and crouched down. You waited for him to make a move.

"Dang you're pretty"

Next thing you know, Pietro flew across and out of the cell into the opposite wall. You hadn't even felt yourself do it. You could only feel your blood boiling and your adrenaline rushing.

The captain raised his shield. Wanda raised her hands.

 _Welp.. here goes nothin'_

You sent a ball of fire in Wanda's direction as you leapt upon the captain. Wanda was caught off guard (when she left, no experiments had been successful on you). Pietro had since recovered and was now rushing into the fight. You landed a few punches on the captain, before being pushed aside by an obnoxious blur.

"Listen love, we only want to help you" Pietro said standing over you.

You balled you're fists. "Don't call me love" you snarled. He laughed over you. "Alright then love, I promise it won't happen again." You lifted your good leg and nailed him hard in the groin.

"Son of a god-forsaken—!"

Swiftly you stood aiming a fireball at the captain's feet. You hit home, effectively knocking the captain out of the fight. You aimed another ball to finish him off but Wanda hit you before you could release it.

Your body forcefully flew into the wall. You groaned as you heard an undeniable crack erupt from your shoulder. Evidently Pietro heard it too.

"Wanda stop, we don't want to hurt her"

"Too late jackass" you retorted and let loose a fireball into his chest. You saw him wheeze, but that didn't stop him from rushing straight towards you. Within seconds he had pinned you against a wall. Wanda used here force to close your hands, effectively preventing the production of any more fireballs. You struggled wildly against Pietro's body. His hands held your wrists tightly. He used his superior strength and body weight to effectively crush you against the wall.

"Listen to me" you heard him say "I know you're scared—"

"I'm not scared!" You screamed in his face, kneeing him in the groin, hoping to get a chance to escape as he recovered. But the Quicksilver was just too fast for you.

"I know you're scared" Pietro repeated "But all I want to do is help"

"I'M NOT SCARED!" You yelled. You panicked as you started to feel tears for the first time in 3 years. What the hell? Tears? Now of all times?

"Hey twins, cap! We got news on Strucker." Nat's voice sounded loud over all three lines.

"Where is he Nat?" Asked the captain getting up. You still continued to wriggle, not caring where that god forsaken man was.

"He's gone"

At that, you stopped. Gone? Like gone, gone? That's it?

"He left with a small squadron up north. Hulk, Thor, and Tony are in pursuit"

' _Wait'_ you mentally reasoned _'If Strucker's gone and I'm here, does that mean—? Could I actually be…free?_

Pietro noticed the look on your face. He let go of your wrists as did Wanda. You didn't move. You didn't escape. He was gone.

He was gone.

He was finally gone.

You were free.

You were finally, god damn free.

All that pain, all that grief, all that regret—it was over. He would never, ever, _ever_ hurt you again. He would never, ever, _ever_ rape you again. It was over. It was finished. All pain, all grief, all regret— it was a memory. For the first time in three years you felt it. A small short glimmer. Barely noticed at first.

A small spark of emotion.

Pietro started to get worried at your motionless silence. He gently put his hands on your shoulders and lowered his head down to your level, as he was almost an entire foot taller than you.

"Hey" he said softly "You can cry if you want to"

And thats when you broke.

You collapsed on your knees, and Pietro joined you on the ground, hugging you to his chest. Wanda came down too, putting one arm around you and one arm around her brother.

And you cried.

After three agonizingly long years, you cried. You cried in the pain of all the torture you had endured. You cried in the grief of all the deaths you had witnessed. You cried in the regret of all the violations Strucker had done to you. But most of all you cried in relief in the fact that it was over.

You could hear Wanda sniffling beside you, her face buried in your hair. Being a girl, she had been through the same things you had. She knew the pain. It still remained.

Even, Pietro felt tears. His strong muscular arms wrapped around you tightly, holding you to his chest, unwilling to ever let you go. He made a vow there to himself that he would never let anything hurt you. Why he felt so strongly attached to you, he could not decipher. But he felt like he would be able to soon enough.

Cap watched the three youths share in each other's griefs and quietly left, smiling to himself. Maybe they weren't such children after all.

"I know you're scared" Pietro repeated for a third time into your hair "But it will be okay, I promise."

"It will be okay" you repeated.

And so it will. Cause in the end, even the darkest and longest of storms have a rainbow.

~o0o~

"WHERE ARE MY NUTS OF DOUGH?!"

"THOR, SHUT YOUR FACE!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **I'MMMMM BAAAAACKKK!**

 **Did you miss me? no? kay..**

 **Anyways, the good news is that updates will be more frequent from now on! YAY!**

 **This one shot was requested by Krystal Fox.**

 **Marvelcrazed, yours are coming out next!**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	17. Throughout the Years: Part 1

**Warning: One swear word?**

 **Throughout the Years: Part 1**

 **Pairing: Steve Rodgers/Captain America x Reader**

"Hey! That's mine!" You slapped the smaller boy's sleeve as he took a sip from _your_ drink. "Go buy your own Steve!" You tried to look stern, but failed miserably as the blond in front of you chuckled in amusement.

"Awe, c'mon! Can't you share with your boyfriend?" Steve batted his eyelashes a little too aggressively.

"Ewwww! You're not my boyfriend!" You said laughing pushing him down into his chair.

 _'Then what is he you idiot?'_ You heard an all too familiar voice whisper in your head.

' _He's my friend'_ you retorted back to… yourself.

' _Oh really?'_ Came the reply

' _Yes really. He's my best friend, that's it'_ you responded feeling confident.

' _Then I guess its normal to dream about making out with and marrying your best friend huh?'_

You didn't have a response.

"You know, I'm sitting right here. You don't need to have a conversation with yourself." You blinked to see a smirking Steve leaning back in his chair across the small table you were sitting at—casually sipping YOUR drink.

"Hey! Give it back!" You wildly reached for him across the table. He chuckled and caught your arm easily, giving the fingers a quick kiss before giving you back your drink. You blushed.

 _'Stop blushing'_

 _'I'm not blushing'_

 _'oh, so you're just casually camouflaging into a fire truck then?'_

 _"_ Umm.. I wasn't talking to myself" you stated trying to distract yourself from the feeling of Steves lips on your cold fingers.

"Yeah you were" stated Steve trying to get a snowflake off of his lashes "Your face was changing expressions."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too! It was like this" he struck an obscure face, as if deeply thinking about something before changing it a second later to a confident look, before changing it to a sarcastic look, and lastly to a sheepish look.

"You're so mean" you said looking down, acting hurt. Apparently Steve was to thick to understand you were joking.

"But it was cute!" He said quickly reaching over the table to put his hands on yours. "It made me laugh— not at you though! It was a good kind of laugh, you know, like, when your laughing at someone but not actually _at_ someone? It was like that! It was really—"

"You were laughing at me?" You asked striking an even more hurt face, enjoying seeing him in a flustered state.

"No, no!"

You had started to fake tears as you put your head in your hands.

"No, sweetie don't cry! darling, that's not what I meant!" He stood and came around the table and knelt in front of your chair. He grabbed your fingerless gloved hands which covered your face, pulling them towards him. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry! Don't cry"

You couldn't contain yourself any longer. You started to laugh, clutching your stomach. Steve looked ever so confused.

"Are you on your period?" He inquired "I thought you were due next week…"

"Your such an idiot!" You told him laughing, slapping his skinny arm.

"Hey! You were faking it?!" He asked finally catching on, annoyance evident in his eyes.

"Well done Einstein" you said, sarcastically applauding. He seemed a little confused.

"I just looked like a total idiot didn't I?" He asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yup, yup, yup" you said, giggling like a school girl.

"You really caught me off guard" added Steve shifting to his knees as if he wanted to spring up.

"Yeah I did!" You answered unaware of the glint of mischief in Steve's eyes.

"I could never catch you off guard" he stated, careful to keep his voice unassuming.

"Yeah" you agreed, sipping your drink.

"Not even with this!"

"Yeah! wait wh—?!" You were cut of by a pair of cold lips pressed into yours. It lasted only a course of 3 milliseconds but it felt like eternity.

" _Did he just-?_

You looked up just in time to see Steve stick his tongue out at you before rushing away down the sidewalk. After a few second's you were up too, grabbing your drink and rushing after him.

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS GET YOUR SCRAWNY A BUTT OVER HERE!"

~o0o~

You couldn't have been happier. Here you were living your dream life… not to mention with your dream man.

It had been about 2 months since you had successfully gotten a job in the US military as an emergency nurse. Though gruesome, and somewhat terrifying, It was everything you had ever wanted; serving your country through medicine.

Things had started to look up for Steve as well. He was still his scrawny, teasing (not to mention charming) self, yet somehow he managed to land a spot in the military under Colonial Phillips. Sadly you were not assigned to the same camp as him. However, both of you were still in the same regiment so you were able to meet with him often enough.

The two of you had become sweethearts soon after the coffee date incident. Just thinking about made your heart squirm with glee.

"Excuse me ma'am, might I join in your daydreaming?"

You dropped the medical board you were holding in surprise as two skinny arms wrapped around your waist, and a gentle head landed on your soldier.

'Steve! A little heads up would be nice!' You said slapping the arm around you.

Steve only chuckled and kissed the side of your neck before burying his face in your hair. You leaned back and closed your eyes. These were the moments you cherished.

"Guess what?" He finally said.

"Mhmm?" You mumbled not really paying attention.

"I got picked"

You shoved yourself out of his arms immediately at those words, startling Steve.

"REALLY?!" You practically screeched.

"Hey keep your voice down!" Chuckled Steve catching hold of your shoulders as you jumped around in excitement. Steve had been in the running for being picked as the 'testing-subject.' Basically out of 15 men one was picked according to his skill set and overall attitude. The person would then have the honor to be made into the first super soldier in world history, through Dr. Erskine's formula. The 'ceremony' was top secret but your pretty sure it was being held tomorrow.

You clapped your hands and laughed.

"I knew you could do it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" You pumped your fists in the air. Steve laughed at your enthusiasm.

"Wait" you suddenly stopped "is it dangerous?"

"Err, well…"

"Steve"

"n-no?"

"STEVE"

"Okay fine! Dr. Erskine isn't exactly sure. After all, this has never happened before."

You stopped. Your mood immediately reversed. Now, above all else you sincerely wished that Steve had not been picked.

Steve saw your fallen face and gently placed a hand on your cheek.

"Hey, hey" he said gently "Its alright! I wanted to do this—and when I do, I'll become big and strong! " He leaped back and struck an absurd pose flexing his nonexistent muscles "Fear not my lady! Your beloved boyfriend will protect you from all harm!" You didn't laugh.

"Your not funny Steve" you told him. "I don't want you to do this."

"Oh come on sweetie! I'll be fine!" You weren't convinced.

Steve sighed and started at the ceiling. Suddenly his face lit up and he looked at you with a gleaming eye.

"Tell you what" he said smirking taking your hands in his "If all goes well-"

"If?!" You interrupted.

"When all goes well" he corrected himself. He took a deep breath "I'll propose to you."

You stood in shock. Your face turned a shade of pink and Steve, seeing this, gave a slight smile.

"But you gotta let me do this" he whispered holding your forehead to his. You saw him smirk slightly "otherwise we'll be dating forever."

"And what's wrong with that?" You refuted, refusing to back down.

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Steve with a glint of mischief "I'll never be able to have babies with you"

You slapped his hand making him laugh.

"Okay, okay! Fine!" You said, turning more pink by the second. Steve pumped his fists in victory.

"But you can't die" you told his defiantly "If you die, I'll bring you back from the dead, kill you, then strangle your ghost!"

"Okay! Okay! Got it! No dying!" Steve said holding his hands up in surrender. He opened his arms and you gladly rested your head on his chest as he squeezed you to his body. Your mind still held the fear that Steve would be taken from you.

Little did you know, that you were the one who would be taken from him.

~o0o~

A rough hand grabbed your throat, rudely interrupting your sleep. You groggily opened your eyes, trying to pry the ever tightening hand around your throat. You saw two large shapes of men above you. You couldn't make out their faces in the dark.

"Scream and we'll shoot you!" Rasped out a heavily accented voice.

"Where is it?" Said a second.

"What?" You gasped. The hand was drastically cutting off your air supply. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Where is it?!" the voice repeated, this time harsher.

"Where is what?!" You desperately responded, clawing at the hand around your neck.

"The serum" the second voice said darkly "Where is the serum?"

 _'So that's what they're after"_ you thought silently.

"How would I know?" You responded. You weren't lying. You didn't know much of the super soldier operation. Everything you knew Steve had told you; in other words it was nothing useful.

"You're the doctor; you must know" the first voice practically yelled.

' _They have me confused with Dr. Erskine'_ you realized. You were about to tell them that they were mistaken, that you were a medical doctor not a scientific one, but you stopped. If you told them the truth you could give away the whole operation. You could put so many more people in danger.

You held your silence.

"Well?" The second voice asked growing impatient.

"WHERE IS IT?" the first spat.

You remained quiet.

"Hey, what's going on?" You heard the inquisitive voice of the scout before you were knocked out cold.

' _shit'_

You weren't sure if you had spoken or thought it but it summed up the situation fairly well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **FFFFIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAALLLLYYYY**

 **This was actually really fun to write. sorry it took so long... life just decided to be a total jerk**

 **Updates will probably be weekly from now on (in my ideal world).**

 **This was requested by Marvelcrazed. Part two will be out next week.**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	18. Throughout the Years: Part 2

**Throughout the Years: Part 2**

 **Pairing: Steve Rodgers/ Captain America x Reader**

"Would Steve Rodgers please report to Director Fury's office"

Steve groaned as his name was screeched on the intercom. He tiredly rubbed his temples before running a hand through his tousled blonde hair. No one could blame him for being so tiered, after all he was 100 years old.

It had been a rough life for Steve after you had mysteriously disappeared that night, not to mention terrifyingly eventful. Not only had he been transformed into the buff super soldier that was now him, he had been preserved in ice, which led to him waking up in the future (or in the now depending on how you looked at it) without having aged a day. Though he had gained the title of "Captain America," he was a hero for the entire world.

However the world would never see that deep within that strong, muscled exterior, beneath the uniform and the glory, was a heart: a broken heart. A heart deprived of the source it had built itself upon for so many years.

Steve missed you; he _really_ missed you. You had been seen carried out of the camp _that_ night long ago, unconscious, by a rough looking duo. If only he had been there, if only he had stayed the night like you had previously begged him instead of returning to his lodging. If only.

It was too late now, 70 years too late. Steve both loved and hated living so long. He loved it because it meant he could always save his beloved planet from danger that tormented it. But he also hated it, as it meant spending an extended lifetime without you, consistently reflecting on his guilt. Consistently remembering how you were gone. Consistently remembering that the proposal he had envisioned infinite times would never happen, that he would never have kids with you, that he would never grow old with you.

He hated it.

Steve pushed his mind out of the gloomy thoughts that clogged it as he made his way to Nick Fury's office.

He found the director standing with his hands behind his back, facing the window—the cliche Nick Fury pose. He turned at the sound of Rodgers entering the quiet office.

"Fury" the super-soldier greeted.

"Rodgers" was the response.

"Another mission?" Asked Steve tiredly taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs a little ways off.

"You could say that" said Fury.

"Who am I catching this time?" Steve asked robotically, picking up a pencil and twirling it in his fingers.

"No one" was the response.

"No one?"

"This isn't a capture mission; its a kill mission."

"kill?" Steve asked leaning forward "you know I don't do the kill thing"

"Your target is a middle aged women" continued Fury ignoring Steve's complaint "— a little younger than you actually— she's a assassin bread by HYDRA."

"Assassin huh? How many kills?"

"Approximately 350"

Steve set his jaw. He was a righteous and just man, but the thought of 350 innocent civilians mercilessly slaughtered sent a rush of vengeance through his veins.

"You said she was a HYDRA Agent?" Steve asked fighting the rising anger inside him

Fury nodded.

"Then there's a good chance that she's brainwashed" Steve inferred "If she's been brainwashed, all of this is against her will. If we bring her to our side she can provide us with critical intel" Steve hated HYDRA, but he was not about to kill someone who had no control over themselves because of it.

Fury took out a folder labeled 'Classified' stamped in harsh, ugly red. "Here's all we know."

Steve took the folder and tucked it under his arm.

"When do I start?"

"ASAP. Romanoff will be your accompaniment"

"Great…" Steve sighed as he headed out to the facility to research his target.

"Steve" Fury called after him "Do not approach the target alone— she's dangerous"

"Got it" was the absentminded response.

' _It just another mission'_ he thought grudgingly _'nothing life-changing'_

He would have laughed if he had known how wrong he was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Agent 1549, you have a new mission"

The all too familiar stench of tobacco filled your torture chamber as _he_ walked in. A heavy folder was thrown in front of you. You did not move. You couldn't; you were strapped in place to the source of your pain: the torture machine. Blood trickled down your body and out your mouth.

He opened the folder so that you could see a handsome looking man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Your frowned

' _Blonde hair…blue eyes…'_

"This is your target: Captain Rodgers." His grudging voice shredded your thoughts.

"Instant kill" he told you.

You remained silent.

"INSTANT KILL; GOT IT?" He grabbed your hair yanking your head forward.

"Consider it done" you rasped hatefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Target spotted"

"Are you sure? Last time you said that your 'target' turned out to be Tony's uncle. He still hasn't forgiven me for tasing him…"

"Shut up! Its actually her, the DNA readings match" Natasha paused "And Tony's uncle was a prick anyways" she added

Steve snorted as he rushed to the location point Nat had sent him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She had spotted you. You had made sure of it.

' _Good'_ you thought ' _now she'll bring her friend and I can finish them both'_

You crouched down low behind a silver van. The red headed girl was obviously some sort of spy. As soon as she had spotted you she had whispered something into her wrist making you smirk.

It was all too easy.

As you waited for her to return with your target, you looked over the files that had been given to you.

' _Why does he look like…?'_

What was happening. Every time your looked at the photograph of the target, a swarming sea of foggy memory drowned your brain before leaving you bare and dry. His hair, his eyes, his skin, even his godamn name seemed familiar.

' _Captain_ _Rodgers?'_ You thought ' _Rodgers? Rodgers? Rodgers… Rodgers…Steve?_

You shook your head. Who the hell was Steve? You hurriedly closed the folder not wanting to lose focus. You were here to kill him. He was your target. He was not your friend.

 _'_ _Than what is he you idiot?'_ Asked a familiar voice.

The hell?! What was going on? You weren't supposed to be like this. You were a robot, a machine, a program! Follow your orders!

 _'_ _He's my target'_ you retorted back to… yourself

' _Oh really?'_ Came the reply.

 _'_ _Yes really. He's my best frie— wait what?'_

 _'_ _Then I guess its normal to dream about making out with a marrying your best friend huh?'_

WHat tHE heLL waS HAPpeNInG?!

"Hey!" A voice broke you out of your thoughts. He was here. You pulled your mask over your face and slowly stepped out, fingering the gun under your jacket. You stood silent as you always did.

' _Instant Kill; remember your orders'_

You sensed a movement behind you. Within seconds, you had spun and stunned an unsuspecting Natasha with a electrocuter. The red head fell to the ground shocked. You could tell she was trained well and would be up in a few minutes. You had to work fast.

"Nat!" You heard the man behind you scream.

 _'_ _His voice— why is his voice so—SNAP OUT OF IT! Instant Kill'_

You lunged at the soldier taking out a sharp knife. You tried to stab his shoulder but he was too fast and grabbed your hands. He rammed his shield into your side, hitting home on your hip bone. You hardly flinched. You swung your leg around nailing him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, but didn't fall. He was strong.

 _'_ _And to think he used to be shorter than you'_ a voice said.

Wait what? When was he shorter than you? You had just met him? Are you retarded?!

As you were fuming with yourself, the super soldier had recovered and grabbed your arm twisting it, forcing you to either fall or have your arm ripped out. You chose the former. As your butt his the ground he pounced on top of you, ramming his shield into your chest upon collision. You wheezed as you struggled to breathe. With your remaining strength you kicked your leg out sending him flying over you. He grabbed at your mask as he fell, ripping it off your face. Your nose and mouth quivered as they came into contact with the cold frosty air.

Captain America stood up again, panting, ready to parry your attack. You were about to lunge when you saw him suddenly become rigid. You looked at his face and was shocked at his emotion filled gaze.

Confusion, anger, guilt, dread, fear, but also hope, joy, relief, and…love.

"S-sweetie?" His whispered

You wanted to plunge the knife into you brain. Sweetie? SWEETIE?! WHere tHE FriCkEN FraCK DId SwEEtie CoME frOM?!

The dude had broken two of your ribs moments before and now he was calling you sweetie?! Was he on a period or something?!

You gave a yell as you lunged for his throat. He caught you in midair but instead of making a move he pinned you against a car.

"Y/N! Its me Steve! Listen to me! Its Steve!"

 _'_ _Wait Steve? Why is he so…?'_

 _'_ _The coffee table! remember the coffee table!'_ A voice in your head yelled at you.

What coffee table?

"Sweetie you have to remember!"

You punched with all your might hitting home on his jaw. This was strong enough to knock him over.

 _'_ _The coffee table'_

 _'_ _He stole your drink'_

 _'_ _He kissed you'_

You shook your head trying to rid it of the swarming voices.

' _NO. Instant kill!'_

You jumped on top of the super-soldier, effectively pinning him down.

' _He kissed you'_

 _'_ _High-school sweethearts'_

 _'_ _The army! Remember the army?'_

What was happening?

 _'_ _Steve'_

 _'_ _Blue eyes'_

 _'_ _Blonde hair'_

 _'_ _Instant kill'_

 _Highschool sweetheart'_

 _'_ _The coffee table! Remember the coffee table!'_

 _'_ _He kissed you'_

What was happening?! What was happening?!

 _'_ _Steve'_

 _'_ _Steve Rodgers'_

 _Steven Grant Rodgers!'_

You pulled the gun out from under you jacket and placed it to your target's head. He didn't fight. After three hundred fifty victims you found one that didn't fight.

 _'_ _Instant kill'_

You tried to pull the trigger. You tried. You really tried. But some godamn force of nature held you back.

"Don't you remember me?"

 _'_ _Stop blushing!'_

 _'_ _I'm not blushing!'_

 _'_ _oh, so you're just casually camouflaging into a fire truck then?'_

 _'_ _Awe, c'mon! Can't you share with your boyfriend?'_

 _'_ _Sweetie, I'm so sorry! Don't cry!'_

 _'_ _Hey! You were faking it?!'_

 _'_ _Ewwww! You're not my boyfriend!"_

 _"_ Wait" you said blinking "What are you doing? What are you doing to me? Who are you?"

You hand faltered and the gun fell.

 _'_ _You love him'_

"S-Steve?" Tears started to form. How could you have forgotten?

"Remember me?" Steve chuckled, giving the smallest of smiles.

You collapsed and he wrapped his arms around you. You were back. He was here. He was here with you. His strong arms crushed you to his chest. He was still on the ground so you allowed your entire weight to to lay on top of him.

Too your disappointment, you felt him pry you upwards out of the embrace. However you were caught of guard as a pair of warm, full flushed lips enveloped yours. He held onto you, pushing your head down so he could have full access to you. You kissed back, gently biting his lower lip.

As you separated, Steve adjusted your positions so that he was sitting up with you on top of him. He still held you close.

"Never leave me again" he whispered in a breathy voice.

"Promise" you whispered back.

Both of you didn't notice a confused Natasha sitting in the corner of the sidewalk, watching her partner and target make out with a smirk.

 _'_ _I don't know what the hell happened in the two minutes I was out'_ she thought to herself smirking ' _but I ship it.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **This was requested by Marvelcrazed. More are coming!**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews! they make me so happy! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	19. Flash of Love

**Flash of Love**

 **Pairing: Spiderman/Peter Parker x Reader**

You know that feeling when you're walking down the stairs and you accidentally skip one? You know, that mini heart attack at the realization that the next 8 seconds of your life will be spent bouncing your tail bone on the hard wooden edges of the staircase: A literal pain in the ass. Yeah that's pretty much how you felt.

You winced as the all too familiar, annoyingly obnoxious voice sounded down the hallway, calling your name. You dropped the heavy science text book you were holding as your body was suddenly shoved sideways into a locker. Two large (large as in downright fat) boys grabbed each of your wrists and pinned them on either side of your head against the locker, holding them in place.

"Well, well, well" a voice snarled "looks like you'll be late for science period again."

The voice belonged to none other that the very scourge of planet earth, Flash Thompson.

"What do you want now Flash?" You asked exasperated. This had become an everyday thing. It hardly scared you anymore. You just had to take the beating and be off on your way.

"I told you to do my analytical character essay for English!" He spat in your face. You stomach churned. So that's what this is about. Boy were you in for it.

"I did do your essay" you responded, desperately trying to keep your cool.

"Writing 'I'm retarded' 338 times does not count as an essay you twat!" He screamed in your face giving you a kick in the shin. You winced but held your ground (You kind of didn't have a choice with the two donuts still holding your wrists in place).

"I failed! FAILED! Now I'm grounded!"

You smiled inwardly. Knowing that you were the cause of Flash's misery was a gleam of joy in your devious heart.

"In my defense" you responded, maintaining an air of outward apathy, "i asked you to proof-read it and you said it was, I quote, 'good.'"

You doubled over as the hands let go of your wrists and a foot collided with your stomach. Flash kicked you yet again and you fell to your knees.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Here it comes.

One after the other, punches landed on your back and side. Hard shoes rammed themselves into your bruised stomach and burning back. One even nailed you in the face, and you could feel blood trickling out of your nose and mouth. Textbooks came raining down upon you, each one being thrown harder than the first. One of the larger boys grabbed your shoulders and roughly made you sit up with your back against the locker.

"Here comes the big one!" Flash yelled. Laughing he started backing up.

You closed your eyes and tightened your abs bracing yourself for the impact. You heard Flash run forward but the impact never came. All you heard was a crash and a yell from Flash. You opened your eyes to see two, jean laden legs in front of you and a bloody-nosed Flash sprawled on the ground.

You heard a masculine voice shaking with anger resonate above you.

"So that's why you've disappeared."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _This is nice._

That was the only thought in Peter Parker's head. Since the beginning of the school year there had not been a single 'run-in' with a certain Flash Thomson and his thugs. Day after day, Peter would stroll down the hallway to his classes, one after the other, without a slight sighting of the obnoxious bully. This had been happening for a number of months.

Peter couldn't think of a reason why the Flash would suddenly stop being, well, Flash.

 _'Does he know I'm Spiderman?'_ Thought Peter, suddenly stopping in his tracks ' _No, Mr. Starks gat all my information locked up and monitored… there's no way he found out'_

Peter smiled, satisfied with this and continued down to his classroom. Still… what had happened?

"Hello! Earth to Peter Parker!"

Peter shook his head a ned appeared suddenly in front of him.

"Oh, hey Ned" he responded, pushing the former's hand out of his face.

"I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes! What were you thinking about so deeply?" Ned asked stepping to stride with his friend.

"I was thinking about Flash" said Peter.

"O-oh" stammered Ned "Listen Peter, I don't discriminate but, come on bro…. There are plenty of other people out there. One of them are surely meant to be with you. Just wait and the right person will come. Don't settle for anything less than your true—"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Interrupted Peter, both amused and terrified his friend would think such a thing as… _that._

"You said you were thinking about—"

"Not like that you idiot!" Interrupted Peter yet again, shoving his friend playfully.

"Oh" Ned blushed in embarrassment and rubbed his arm "then please continue."

"I was just thinking about how Flash had stopped bothering me—us even— ever since school started" Peter told him thoughtfully.

Ned was quite for a second, as if pondering Peter's statement before exclaiming "You're right! That's weird… I wonder why?"

"That's what I was thinking" Peter responded entering the cafeteria. Ned followed.

"Maybe he knows you're spider-man!" Ned suddenly said a little to loudly, causing Peter to aggressively slap his hands over his friends mouth. Thankfully barely anyone was in the lunchroom yet, and those who were took no notice of the two boys.

"Not so loud genius!" Peter hissed at his over excited friend, putting his hands back in his pockets. "And he doesn't know I'm Spiderman. If he did 1) his big mouth would have bobbed something by now and 2) he would be constantly acting for autographs, pictures, and other celebrity shit."

"Yeah, you're right" admitted Ned. There was a moment of silence before Ned spoke again. "Maybe were no longer losers! Maybe we look cool!" He struck an obscure pose, crossing his arms and leaning to his right, trying desperately (and failing) to give a 'cool-guy' smirk. Peter laughed at his friend and struck a similar pose, stuffing his hands in his pockets and giving a horrendous wink.

"Yeah, no you guys are still losers"

Both Peter and Ned stopped posing as MJ appeared behind them.

"Oh, hey MJ!" Ned recovered awkwardly as Peter tried to fix his composure. MJ only raised an eyebrow walked past them to a secluded lunch table.

"Flash probably stopped bothering you because he found a new target" she said right before sitting down and delving back into her book.

"New target? What do you mean?" Ned asked.

MJ ignored him and continued reading. Ned turned to Peter inquisitively.

"Do you think that's true?" He asked.

"Nah" Peter quickly refuted "MJ's probably just being dark as usual"

 _Is she though?_ Peter couldn't stop the small voice in the back of his head. _Had Flash found a new target? Is someone being tortured in place of him?_

Peter's fists clenched.

"Let's go find a table" Ned's voice broke Peter out of his dark thoughts.

"Y-yeah" he responded reluctantly. The two found their usual spot the the right corner of the cafeteria. The Lunch room had begun to get crowded as more and more classes ended. Across the room, Peter saw a petite girl walk in, hugging a lunch bag to her chest with one hand and reading off a paper in the other. Peter watched as she sat down at a table near the far end, busily high-lighting. Why was she working during lunch period? It was only the beginning of second semester. Surely she didn't have that much homework?

The girl seemed to have felt his stare because she turned around in his direction. Peter would have looked away if he hadn't been mesmerized by her face. She saw him staring at her and gave a small smile, before turning back to her work.

"Hey look! There's Flash!" Ned pulled at Peter's sleeve as he pointed in the direction of the lunchroom entrance. Sure enough a rather angry Flash Thomson sauntered into the cafeteria, his thugs on either side of him. A spitball nailed him in the back of his neck making him turn abruptly looking for the culprit. MJ, However, had already buried her nose back into her book, and Flash didn't catch her snickering to herself.

Peter stared at Flash, half expecting him to walk up to their table and humiliate him right there and then. But it never happened. Flash continued to scan the lunch room though it seemed that he was looking for someone else. Peter returned his gaze to girl hoping to get her to smile at him again. However, when he looked back at the table she was gone. Only her books and lunch bag remained on the lunch stool, untouched.

Peter turned around just in time to see her disappear out the back entrance. Peter stuffed the remainder of his sandwich in his mouth, drained his milk carton, and quickly threw his trash in the nearest trash can.

"Hey where are you going?!" Yelled Ned as Peter started to disappear.

"I forgot, I have to meet someone!" Peter yelled back. It wasn't exactly a lie. In his haste, Peter failed to notice a certain Flash Thomson exiting after his mystery girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Is SHe a FreaKIn GhoSt oR wHat?!_

Peter had been scanning the hallways for at least ten minutes. The girl had completely disappeared. Peter was about to give up and head back to the Lunch Room when he heard a familiar voice.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Peter winced as Flash's Voice resonated throughout the hallway. He didn't waste a second as he dashed off towards the direction of the yells. He heard a series of noises which he clearly remembered to be bodies slammed against lockers and textbooks hurled against someone's back: An all too familiar feeling.

Peter heard a groan and a whimper… a feminine whimper.

MJ's voice still echoed in his head "Maybe he found a new target"

 _'Oh no'_

Peter turned a corner to a horrendous sight. Two thugs held the girl he had seen earlier against a locker. He once flawless face was now bloody and and he starched uniform now rumpled. Flash suddenly took a few paces back. Peter's eyes widened. He knew what happened next. Without thinking twice he rushed forward at top speed, intercepting Flash and giving him a hard knock to the face.

"So that's why you've disappeared."

Flash had found a new target.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

You looked up at your savior to find it was the cute boy from the lunchroom whom you had caught staring.

"What do you want Penis?" Flash hissed, though you could see evident fear in his eyes.

"Get out of here Flash and I won't tell anyone about what you were doing" said the boy above you.

"Why should I care if you tell anyone?!" Spat back Flash getting up. Nevertheless he scurried away down the hall, his sidekicks frantically following after him.

For the first time the boy turned around and you could see his face clearly.

' _Dang he's hot- no he's not, shut up!'_

"Thanks" was all you could mumble. You hid most of your face in your sleeve in an effort to hide your face from his concerned eyes. Goddamn it! You must look like a vampire with all this blood and bruises.

"Hey, its okay. Let me help you" he gently pried your sleeve down from your face. You felt him rub something soft on the side of your head. A handkerchief?

' _Such a nerd'_ you thought fondly _'he carries around a handkerchief'_

"Are you alright?" He grabbed both your hands and looked you in the eye. He was standing awfully (wonderfully) close.

"Y-yeah" you responded breathlessly "I'm fine"

His face showed a sign of relief before turning into pure terror. He let go of your hands and rubbed the back of his neck suddenly shy.

"Ummm…I-…well" he stammered. You could tell he was trying desperately to keep a conversation.

"I'm Spider—Peter! Peter is my name. Yup Peter, heh heh, the name of me"

He continued to ramble for sometime and you just stared at him amused.

"Okay, hi Peter" you responded extending you're hand "I'm Y/N"

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically shaking your hand. His fingers were cold when they came into contact with yours. His hand was firm but gentle.

' _You're falling for him'_ a little voice teased. You didn't even bother to fight it.

"Hey, if that ever happens again… just tell me" you melted at the sincerity of his voice.

You just nodded. You were about to say something else when the bell rang signaling that lunch period was over. You heard Peter sigh next to you.

"Well, I got to go" he said.

"Yeah me to" you responded.

God this conversation was so awkward! Why couldn't you be smooth with boys?

"See you around Y/N!"

You waved as he rushed passed you joining another boy down the hall. You sighed as you tried to slow you heart beat. Why were you like this? He was probably just a player anyway, I mean look at how handsome he is!

But as you looked down the hall after your savior you couldn't help but know that this was just the beginning of a wonderful story.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **This was requested by Marvelcrazed. More to come!**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
